Find You (Encontrarte)
by Luciaeverdeen
Summary: Prim ni Katniss Everdeen fueron cosechadas, tampoco Peeta Mellark. Katniss Everdeen es una joven que siempre ha luchado por mantener a su familia. Peeta Mellark es hijo del panadero del distrito 12 lo cual quiere decir que nunca ha sufrido por hambre como la mayoría del 12. Esta historia participa en el foro "el diente de león" está dedicada a "eternalreader15"
1. El comienzo

El comienzo.

**ESTA HISTORIA PARTICIPA EN EL FORO: "EL DIENTE DE LEÓN". EN EL RETO "PIDIENDO TESELAS"**

**ESTA DEDICADA A: "ETERNALREADER15" QUIEN PUBLICO LA IDEA Y YO ENCANTADA LA ACEPTE.**

-Los tributos de este año son Agnes Woods y Thomas Riced, los tributos del Distrito 12. ¡FECLICES JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE DE SU LADO!- Termina de decir Effie Trinket, como odio la voz de esa mujer ya que cada vez que viene es solo para llevarse a dos chicos inocentes a un viaje sin retorno y sus familias son los que más sufren, la chica tiene 15 años y el chico 18 años, a los cuales conduce al interior del edificio de justica

La familia de la chica esta abrazada mientras lloran la pérdida de su hija, ellos son los "sastres" del distrito así que ella nunca ha tenido que cazar para sobrevivir como lo hago yo, era la menor ya que sus hermanas que tienen 16 y 18 respectivamente, la mayor está haciendo todo lo posible por no llorar pero no lo logra, mientras que la del medio está llorando desquiciadamente al hombro de su hermana, está en mi clase la conozco muy poco y que su nombre es Tania, solo he hablado con ella un par de veces gracias a que nos tocaba hacer juntas tareas para la escuela pero parece muy inocente y tímida al igual que yo.

La familia del chico o más bien debería decir Novia del chico, ya que era huérfano, sale corriendo hacia un rumbo desconocido mientras llora, así que no le tomo importancia ya que ha ocurrido varias veces, sé que la encontraran echa un ovillo en algún lugar del distrito y la llevaran con mi madre para que la sede y en días posteriores la obligue a comer y dormir.

Por ese motivo no pienso enamorarme y no es porque no quiera sino porque me da miedo que el día de la cosecha llegue y ocurra lo inevitable o peor aún que mis hijos sean cosechados, el cual es el mismo temor que tengo porque mi hermana Prim salga cosechada.

-¡KATNISS!- escucho que me gritan y volteo al origen del grito y veo a Prim corriendo hacia mí así que me agacho para quedar a su altura y recibirla con los brazos abiertos.

Le correspondo el abrazo de manera más fuerte agradeciendo que no haya sido cosechada, porque ella es demasiado inocente y pequeña para sufrir los horrores que he visto que sufren en los juegos del hambre.

-No fuimos cosechadas- dice en un susurro como si no lo pudiera creer.

-Si patito no lo fuimos- luego comienza a soltar lagrimas silenciosas así que me separo y le digo -¿Qué sucede?- solo niega con la cabeza mientras se limpia las lágrimas.

-Nada solo que estoy feliz de haber sobrevivido a mi primer año en la cosecha, ya que si hubiera salido cosechada, hubiera muerto en las primeras horas en la arena-

Eso me hace reflexionar, de que sinceramente eso es cierto, pero no pienso decírselo ya que eso la haría creer que es una inútil que no sabe sobrevivir.

-No digas eso ya que tus probabilidades de salir cosechada son casi nulas ya que nunca mientras yo pueda no vas a pedir teselas y si sales cosechada yo no lo pensare dos veces y me presentare como voluntaria con tal que no vayas a esos horrorosos juegos.- ella solo asiente, me levanto y la tomo de la mano para dirigirnos hacia dónde está mi madre y así poder retirarnos para ir a casa y comer lo que dejamos preparado para la cena.

-Catnip- la voz de Gale hace que nos paremos y nos volteemos hacia donde está el acompañado de su hermano Rory, el cual se le queda viendo a Prim intensamente provocando que ella se sonroje y se esconda detrás de mí, no sé qué sienten el uno por el otro pero tampoco me importa.

-Gale ¿Qué sucede?- digo ladeando la cabeza ya que siempre después de la cosecha todos aprovechan para ir con sus familias a cenar y festejar que ninguno fue cosechado.

-Solo veníamos a decirles que mi mamá dice que si nos reunimos para festejar que ninguno de nosotros salió cosechado y pues también de paso que pueda disfrutar mi última cena familiar ya que mañana entro a trabajar en las minas y no creo tiempo hacerlo- lo medito un tiempo, y es cierto lo que dice no me acordaba de que el ya tiene 18 años y ya no puede ir a los juegos del hambre, por lo tanto tampoco al colegio pero tendrá que ir a trabajar en las minas para poder llevar comida a su familia.

-Claro Gale, pero con una condición, nosotras llevamos también de nuestra comida para compartirla con ustedes- el hace una mueca de disgusto, pero sabe que no aceptare un no como respuesta, así que suelta un suspiro y dice.

-De acuerdo- dice resignado.

Volteo a ver a Prim y le digo.

-Prim ve y dile a mamá que vaya a casa por la comida que dejamos preparada y la ponga en recipientes transportables para llevarla con los Hawthorne que nos invitaron a cenar con ellos- ella solo asiente y sale corriendo a donde esta nuestra madre.

Ellas se abrazan y sueltan un par de lágrimas, yo solo las veo y pienso en que hubiera ocurrido con ella si Prim o yo hubiéramos sido cosechadas, si Prim hubiera sido cosechada creo que ninguna de las dos hubiéramos sobrevivido ya que lo más probable seria que una de las dos entrara en depresión y la otra no sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder haberlo superado por sí misma, y si yo hubiera salido cosechada entre ellas dos su hubieran apoyado mutuamente, bueno eso creo.

-Catnip, Catnip, ¡CATNIP!- La mano de Gale pasando frente a mi rostro hace que salga de mis pensamientos y voltee a verlo, me percato de que no está Rory con él, así que le pregunto.

-¿Y Rory?-

\- Se fue con mi madre, pero cambiando de tema, Por un momento pensé que te habías ido con los tributos al capitolio o algo por el estilo- dice bromeando, así que solo ruedo los ojos, le doy un zape y le digo.

-No seas idiota- él se soba la cabeza con una mueca de dolor diciendo.

-Auch Catnip, aunque eres pequeña tienes las mano pesada- sé que solo lo dice jugando lo cual provoca que me ría.

-Ya no seas llorica y vámonos- el asiente, se da la vuelta y comienza a andar hacia la veta.

Estoy a punto de seguirlo cuando siento que me observan así que giro mi rostro para encontrarme con Peeta Mellark observándome, eso me incomoda ya que él no tiene muy buena fama que digamos, así que inmediatamente volteo mi rostro si sigo a Gale.

_**FIN PROV KATNISS**_

_**PROV PEETA.**_

-¡FELICES JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE DE SU LADO!- Dice Effie Trinket con su voz cantarina y con su típico acento no hacen que te caiga muy bien que digamos.

Después se dirige al edificio de justicia con los dos pobres chicos que van a los juegos a su muerte segura, no es que sea pesimista pero no se ve que tengan ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Se siente como el ambiente se va relajando ya que todos se alegran de haber salido cosechados o que ya este fue su último año para poder participar en los juegos del hambre, aunque lo que sigue no es mucho mejor ya que tienes que trabajar en las minas y los riesgos en ese lugar son muy elevados ya que cada día que vas a trabajar no sabes si vas a volver a ver a tu familia o no.

Busco a Katniss con la mirada como siempre lo hago, pero claro sin que se dé cuenta, ya que luego pensaría que soy un acosador o algo por el estilo, luego llega su hermana menor Primrose la cual ni siquiera parece su hermana, digo Katniss tiene los típicos rasgos de la gente de la veta, piel aceitunada, cabello castaño y especialmente los ojos grises, mientras que Primrose es de piel blanca, cabello rubio y ojos azules, pero ellas no tienen la culpa ya que su padre era minero y digo era ya que hace unos 4 años, creo, murió en un accidente minero y su madre era la hija de los boticarios del distrito, nadie cree que haya dejado su vida de "lujo" como es la del comerciante en el distrito 12 por una de un minero, pero como dicen el amor es ciego.

Su amigo Gale creo que se llama, se acerca con su hermano a donde están ellas y hablan de algo que no escucho, pero hace que Katniss mande a su hermana con su madre y se queda viendo hacia la nada, veo que Gale también mando a su hermano con su madre, dejándolos a los dos solos.

Eso provoca que me hierva la sangre y quiera ir a golpearlo en ese preciso instante, pero me controlo ya que eso solo provocaría afectar más mi fama de buscapleitos, ya que digamos que siempre estoy metido en peleas, pero no son sin ningún motivo, siempre es o porque insinúan cosas entre Katniss y Gale que no son o no quiero que sean ciertas u otras de que la acusan de puta, marimacha, ladrona, entre muchas otras.

-Ey Peeta, ya deja de mirarla como si se fuera a esfumar si dejas de hacerlo- Dice mi hermano Will, a pesar de ser el hermano del medio, no deja de molestarme y más desde que nuestro hermano mayor Peter se casó y dejo de vivir con nosotros se ha hecho mucho mas insoportable, pero eso me pasa por ser el hermano menor como él dice.

-No es cierto- digo volteándolo a ver, niega con la cabeza.

-Si como no y yo soy el mejor hermano de Panem, Peeta se ve a kilómetros que estás enamorado de esa chica y que babeas por ella- estoy a punto de decirle que no se meta en donde no le hablan cuando me interrumpe- Pero es tu problema si te le acercas a hablarle o no, pero recuerda lo que le paso a papá-

-Claro que lo recuerdo- y como olvidarlo si mi padre estaba enamorado de la madre de katniss pero él nunca le dijo sus sentimientos hacia ella así que sin conocerlos termino huyendo con un minero.

-Entonces que esperas porque te la van a ganar- señala a Gale y a Katniss los cuales están riendo muy animadamente, solo niego con la cabeza y le digo.

-Eso ya lo sé pero no creo que aun sea el momento indicado-

-Entonces mientras esperas ya sabes que hacer- se retira.

Y claro que lo sé si el mismo fue quien me dio la idea.

El día que se enteró de lo que sentía por Katniss y aun no le decía a ella me dio la brillante idea de que para olvidarla estuviera con varias chicas lo cual funciono pero luego fui ganándome la fama de ser también un mujeriego que solo quiere acostarse con las mujeres que se le atraviesan en el camino al principio si sirvió para olvidarme de ella pero después ya no porque siempre que estoy con ellas pienso en ella, sé que eso está mal y más porque esto me sucede por ser tan estúpido y no querer decirle mis sentimientos.

Volteo a verla por última vez antes de retirarme, pero pocos segundos después ella se percata de mi mirada y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, pero no dura demasiado porque ella asustada rápidamente aparta su mirada y se va tras Gale.

Solo suspiro decepcionado ya que supongo que ella actuó de esa manera gracias a la famita que me cargo e insisto eso me pasa por ser tan estúpido y cobarde como para decirle que la amo, a lo lejos veo a Primrose diciéndome con la cabeza de que vaya con Katniss pero yo solo sonrió y niego con la cabeza mientras la agacho, Aparte de mi hermano y mi padre ella es la única que sabe de mis sentimientos hacia Katniss y no es porque se lo haya dicho si no porque en más de una ocasión me encontró espiando a su hermana pero ella solo reía y no decía nada al respecto cosa que agradezco mucho.

Mi camino a casa no es el mejor ya que Will siguió molestándome todo el camino con el tema respecto a Katniss.

HOLA AQUÍ ESTOY CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE COMO YA VIERON PARTICIPA EN EL FORO EL DIENTE DE LEÓN, LOS INVITO A QUE PASEN A VER ENSERIO LES GUSTARA FORMAR PARTE DE EL.

COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIO.

NO DUDEN EN MANDARME UN MENSAJE AQUÍ O EN TWITTER PARA DARME IDEAS, MANDARME MUTOS OIR NO ACTUALIZAR O SIMPLEMENTE PASAR A SALUDAR.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN.


	2. ¿Qué es esto que siento en mi pecho?

¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo en mi pecho?

**ESTA HISTORIA PARTICIPA EN EL FORO: "EL DIENTE DE LEÓN". EN EL RETO "PIDIENDO TESELAS"**

**ESTA DEDICADA A: "ETERNALREADER15" QUIEN PUBLICO LA IDEA Y YO ENCANTADA LA ACEPTE.**

* * *

**PROV KATNISS.**

Sigo a Gale en silencio, ninguno de los dos somos de muchas palabras por lo que no decimos nada, cosa que me agrada mucho.

Todo el trayecto pienso en porque Peeta Mellark estaba mirándome, nunca he hablado con él, incluso después de aquel incidente con los panes quemados que paso hace algunos años, nunca le di las gracias por ello y mucho menos ahora que tiene la fama de que se ha acostado con la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela, así que decidí dejarlo atrás para no tener que acercarme a el y piensen que soy una cualquiera que busca acostarse con él.

Llegamos a la casa Hawthorne en donde ya están mi madre y Prim presentes, una pequeña y alegre Posy llega corriendo a recibirnos, especialmente a mí ya que apenas cruzo el umbral de la puerta ella ya está abrazada con un brazo a mi pierna diciendo.

-Kani, Kani, por favor- ella agita su bracito libre, yo solo rio ante su forma de decir mi nombre ya que solo tiene 5 años y no puede pronunciar muy bien ciertas palabras y la cargo mientras me dirijo a la sala donde estaban todos esperándonos.

-Katniss, me alegro de que tu familia y tú hayan aceptado nuestra invitación- Dice Hazel mientras se levanta del sofá y me abraza.

-No hay de que Hazel y al contrario nosotras estamos agradecidas por su generosa invitación y que nos hayan dejado traer también de nuestra comida para compartirla con ustedes- sonríe y asiente para después decir.

-Pues ¿qué estamos esperando?, vamos a cenar antes de que se enfrié.- dicho esto intenta tomar a Posy de mis brazos pero no se deja y te aferra a mi cuello mientras esconde su cabeza en el mismo.

-No te preocupes yo la llevo- le digo a Hazel mientras me voy al comedor con la pequeña Posy aun colgando de mu cuello.

Cuando estamos todos sentados la cena transcurre entre risas e historias que contaban mi madre i Hazel haciéndonos sonrojar a todos en más de una ocasión especialmente a mí.

Veo el pequeño reloj que hay en la sala y descubro que es la 1:00 de la mañana así que me apresuro a decir.

-Bueno muchas gracias por la cena pero ya es tarde y tenemos que regresar a nuestra casa- mi madre y Prim asienten mientras recogen nuestras cosas.

-Muchas gracias a ustedes por haber venido a acompañarnos- Dice Hazel seguida de Gale mientras nos acompañan a la salida.

\- Las acompaño ya que es tarde y no creo que sea muy seguro- Dice Gale, no me da tiempo de negarme ya que sale seguido de mi madre y Prim así que suspiro resignada y los sigo.

Prim y mi madre van frente a nosotras, lo bueno es que nuestra casa está a solo 5 cuadras de las de los Hawthorne.

-Gracias por acompañarnos a pesar de que mañana tienes que madrugar-digo mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla y me voy a mi casa.

Estoy por entrar a mi casa cuando de pronto Gale me detiene tomándome del brazo, no dice nada por unos segundos pareciendo como si me quisiera decir algo pero al parecer se arrepiente y dice otra cosa.

-¿Iras el domingo al bosque?- es raro que me pregunte eso ya que todos los días voy al bosque a cazar.

-Claro que voy a ir, ya sabes que si no voy un día me quedo sin comer dos- eso es cierto y ahora que tengo que cazar doble para mi familia como la de él es más obvio que tengo que ir.

-Entonces te espero el domingo en nuestro lugar de siempre, adiós- dicho esto me suelta y da media vuelta para caminar de vuelta a su casa.

Yo entro a la mía y me dirijo a mi habitación en donde apenas me acuesto me quedo dormida.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Los días pasan y llega el día viernes, el cual es el día en el que comienzan los juegos, en los cuales lamentablemente mueren Agnes y Thomas en el baño de sangre, la primera gracias a un cuchillo que le clavaron en el corazón y el segundo gracias a una lanza que le atravesó el cráneo.

Horas después trajeron con mi madre a la chica que era la novia de Thomas con sus muñecas y parte de su cuello cortados, ella ya venía medio muerta así que mi madre solo le dio un calmante para que se durmiera y ya nunca más fuera a despertar y pudiera reencontrarse con su novio.

Salgo de la casa para no escuchar los gritos de la madre de la chica por lo que me dirijo al bosque.

Al cruzar la cerca tomo mi arco y flechas más por defensa propia que para cazar ya que no me siento de ánimos para ello, así que me dirijo al lago que descubrió mi padre para pensar, en el camino me encuentro con un par de ardillas y aves a las cuales le lanzo una flecha sin pensarlo dos veces, también encuentro varias frutas maduras las cuales recolecto hasta tener prácticamente mi bolsa llena, es gracioso que cuando vengo sin ningún motivo recolecto y cazo más cosas que cuando vengo solamente a ello.

Cuando llego al lago dejo mis cosas y me desvisto hasta quedar en ropa interior y entro a nadar, mientras lo hago pienso en la chica que llevaron a casa esta mañana en lo que hizo y solamente porque el capitolio le arrebato a la persona que amaba, pienso en lo que se debe de sentir eso que quieras mucho a una persona y que después se te sea arrebatada no puedashacer nada al respecto, pienso en que se sentiría si Prim fuera cosechada y yo no pudiera hacer nada al respecto, también pienso en Tania en cómo estaba devastada porque su hermana fue cosechada y en cómo debe de estar ahorita, así que decido ir a regalarle un poco de la fruta que acabo de recolectar y platicar con ella y tratar de ser su amiga.

Salgo del lago, me visto y tomo mis cosas para dirigirme a mi casa y preparar una canasta con la fruta que le voy a llevar a Tania.

Estoy frente al taller de costura de su familia, entro y encuentro a su padre, un hombre no mayor de los cuarenta años, en el mostrador por Tania.

-Buenas tardes señor Woods, soy Katniss Everdeen, compañera de Tania en la escuela- le digo tendiéndole la mano, la cual el acepta inmediatamente.

-Buenas Tardes Katniss, un placer conocerte, ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?- dice amablemente.

-Solo vengo a visitar a su hija, si no es mucha molestia- digo cortésmente.

-Claro que no hay problema, ella está en su taller puedas entrar por la puerta de afuera que está aquí al lado- dice señalándome por la ventana.

-Muchas gracias señor Woods, que pase buenas tardes- Digo antes de salir.

-Igualmente Katniss, fue un placer conocerte- alcanzo a escuchar antes de que se cierre la puerta.

Llego a la puerta que me dijo en señor Woods, toco pero nadie responde así que abro la puerta la cual por suerte no tenía llave. Me sorprende la escena que encuentro tras abrir la misma.

Tania esta tirada sobre una mesa sin blusa ni sostén y su falda remangada, mientras que Peeta está sobre ella al igual sin camisa y su pantalón a medio bajar.

Me sonrojo y tiro la canasta que tenía en las manos, al mismo tiempo que siento un sensación extraña en mi estómago y ellos voltean a verme.

Salgo corriendo antes de que cualquiera de los dos diga algo y pensando ¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo?

**FIN PROV KATNISS.**

**PROV PEETA.**

Hoy es viernes lo cual quiere decir que hoy comienzan los juegos, espero que este año Gane alguien del doce y no tanto por los beneficios que le trae al distrito tener un vencedor si no porque uno de los dos chicos que son llevados en contra de su voluntad pueda volver a reunirse con su familia y seres queridos.

Desgraciadamente eso no ocurre ya que el chico llamado Thomas es asesinado a sangre fría por el chico del 1 lanzándole una lanza enterrándosela en el cráneo, mientras a la chica llamada Agnes murió a manos de la tributo del 2 la cual le enterró un cuchillo justo en el corazón, después de esto ya no es obligatorio ver los juegos ya que no hay nadie de tu distrito a quien apoyar.

Decido salir a caminar antes de que mi madre regrese y me haga trabajar, y así poder despejar mi mente para cuando eso ocurra, camino un par de calles cuando encuentro a Tania, la hermana de Agnes, la cual está en la misma clase que yo, casi nunca habla porque es muy tímida o eso parece.

Está sentada fuera del taller de su familia, me acerco más y descubro que está llorando. Me siento a un lado de ella y la consuelo hasta que deja de llorar y se queda viendo a la nada, después de unos minutos se percata de que estoy aquí y dice.

-Siento mucho que estés aquí-

-No hay de que solo quiero ayudarte- dicho esto sin previo aviso comienza a besarme, trato de separarla pero ella se sienta a horcadas sobre mi evitando que me levante, no le correspondo el beso porque no es correcto después de que estuvo llorando y tampoco siento nada por ella solo por Katniss.

De solo recordarla hace unos días que fue la última vez que la vi y de hecho se veía más hermosa que nuca con ese vestido que tenía puesto, pero también recuerdo como estaba riendo muy animadamente con su "amigo" Gale.

Le correspondo el beso a Tania pensando en Katniss en que es ella a la que estoy besando y tocando, seguimos así gracias a la falta de aire.

-Vamos a un lugar más privado- le digo para poder terminar con esto.

-Sígueme- se levanta de mi regazo y me arrastra hasta un cuarto a un lado del taller, apenas cierra la puerta se lanza sobre mí.

No sé si cerró la puerta con llave o no lo hizo ya que lo único que quiero es estar con ella pensando en que es Katniss, yo sé que eso está mal pero no me importa ya que sé que es muy difícil que este con Katniss de esta manera.

Nos seguimos besando y la siento sobre la mesa que está en el cuarto, le quito la blusa y comienzo a besarla en el cuello y masajearle los pechos sobre el sostén mientras que ella también me besa el cuello, no dura mucho tiempo con el sostén puesto ya que ella misma se lo quita dejándome ver su pechos, comienzo a chuparlos, pellizcarlos y morderlos mientras ella se retuerce de placer, cuanto daría por que fuera katniss la que estuviera retorciéndose de placer y no ella.

Me quita la camisa y comienza a masajearme el torso y la espalda y poco después también mi miembro sobre la tela del pantalón para después desabrochármelo al igual yo le remango la falda y le quito las bragas para después introducir uno de mis dedos en su interior, estoy a punto de provocarle un orgasmo justo cuando un golpe seco proveniente de la entrada nos hace parar.

Alcanzo a ver a Katniss antes de que salga corriendo, comienzo a vestir para después perseguirla, pero la pierdo de vista y me quedo parado en medio de la plaza mientras pienso.

¿Qué es esto que siento en mi pecho?

* * *

**Hola después de un mes actualice este fic, pero es que antes tenía que terminar el otro que estaba pendiente.**

**Comenten que les pareció.**

**Besos Atte: LuciaEverden.**


	3. Didas Sobre Sentimientos

Dudas sobre sentimientos.

**ESTA HISTORIA PARTICIPA EN EL FORO: "EL DIENTE DE LEÓN". EN EL RETO "PIDIENDO TESELAS"**

**ESTA DEDICADA A: "ETERNALREADER15" QUIEN PUBLICO LA IDEA Y YO ENCANTADA LA ACEPTE.**

* * *

**PROV KATNISS.**

"_Salgo corriendo antes de que cualquiera de los dos diga algo y pensando ¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo?"_

Corro sin rumbo fijo hasta que llego al bosque, al lago de mi padre para ser exactos, nuevamente, me quito mis zapatos y me levanto el pantalón y me siento en la orilla mientras sumerjo mis pies y apoyo mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas.

No sé cuando comenzaron a escurrir lágrimas por mis mejillas, me las limpio con el dorso de la mano, tampoco sé porque estoy llorando realmente ya que no siento nada por Peeta Mellark ¿o sí?

No, no siento nada por él, me digo a mi misma, ya que nunca hemos hablado directamente el único contacto que hemos tenido fue aquella vez del pan quemado y eso ni siquiera cuenta ya que solo nos dirigimos una mirada la cual duro solamente unos segundos.

Entonces ¿Por qué me dolió tanto encontrarlo de esa manera?, también cuando escucho a las chicas de la escuela platicando de cómo se acuestan con el como si nada y cosas así no puedo evitar que se forme un nudo en el estómago.

Con todos esos pensamientos regreso a mi casa ya que está anocheciendo y es peligroso estar aquí desarmada. Cuando llego a casa Prim y mi madre están dormidas cosa que agradezco enormemente ya que no estoy de humor para que me ataquen con preguntas que no pensaba responder.

Me ducho y después me acuesto con un solo pensamiento rondando por mi cabeza.

"_No pienso enamorarme y si lo hago solo espero que sea de la persona indicada"._

Después caigo dormida.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Llega el día domingo y es el día en el que me voy a reunir con Gale en el bosque por lo que me levanto temprano, incluso antes de que amanezca para poder aprovechar el día y poder cazar todo lo que nos sea posible juntos.

Cuando llego a nuestro punto de encuentro que es una gran roca a unos 100 metros de la cerca él ya está allí despellejando un par de ardillas que supongo acaba de recoger de sus trampas, yo igual en el camino cace tres aves que ahora están guardadas en mi bolsa de caza.

-Hey Catnip- dice cuando tomo lugar a su lado y acomodo mis cosas para poder comenzar a despellejar las presas al igual que él lo está haciendo.

-Hey Gale- le respondo al mismo tiempo que saco un ave y le arranco sus plumas de un solo estirón.

Hoy no fue uno de los mejores días de caza ya que muchos de los animales que intentábamos cazar se percataban rápidamente de nuestra presencia y salían corriendo al igual que la fruta y las bayas que estaban mordisqueadas o podridas, así que decidimos sentarnos en la roca nuevamente para repartir las presas.

-Catnip- dice Gale de pronto.

-Mande Gale- respondo entretenida contando las pocas bayas que tenemos para dividirlas, cuando de pronto toma una de mis manos haciendo que me detenga en seco y voltee a verlo sorprendida.

-Catnip, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.-

-¿Qué sucede?- digo temiendo que sea una mala noticia o algo por el estilo.

-Catnip, tu sabes que llevamos varios años de conocernos así que gracias a este tiempo he descubierto que siento algo por ti- me quedo helada ante esas palabras ya que nunca he visto a Gale de otra manera más que solamente como un hermano mayor, por lo que le digo.

-Gale yo también siento algo por ti, pero solamente es cariño como si fueras el hermano mayor que nunca tuve-

-Ya lo sé pero piénsalo, piensa en todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, considera que si fuéramos algo más podríamos apoyarnos mucho más en todo-

-Perdón Gale pero como ya dije, en ti solamente veo a un hermano no más, lo siento.- digo guardando las cosas y me retiro dejándolo allí sentado.

-Lo entiendo, Adiós y Cuídate Catnip- alcanzo a escuchar a lo lejos ya que ya estoy a varios metros de él dándole la espalda.

No puedo creer lo que me acaba de decir, me dijo que me ama, pero no yo misma me dije que no me iba a enamorar y pienso cumplirlo por un tiempo más y tampoco siento lo mismo por el que lo que siente por mí.

Pasan las semanas y Gale no vuelve a hablar del tema y yo tampoco lo hago, pero se encuentra más distante de lo normal.

Desgraciadamente estamos pasando por una mala temporada de caza ya que no ha llovido por un buen tiempo provocando que los animales huyan en busca de agua y las frutas no maduren a tiempo o se echen a perder muy rápido.

Poco a poco comienza a escasear la comida en nuestras casas que hasta incluso Rory tuviera que pedir teselas aunque Gale no quisiera. Por suerte no he dejado que Prim pida teselas por lo que yo lo hago, aunque aún así la comida no es suficiente por lo que mi madre y yo tenemos que dividir nuestra comida para que Prim pueda comer bien aunque nosotras no lo hagamos.

Comienzo a perder el poco peso que tenía provocando que se me marquen las costillas pero logro soportar el hambre con tal de que Prim pueda comer sanamente, a pesar de que esta semana entramos al colegio.

\/\/\/\/\/\

Estoy en el colegio platicando con Madge la cual literalmente me hizo que me comiera uno de los dos sándwiches que había traído para el almuerzo, sé que lo hizo a propósito por lo que no tarde mucho en tomarlo más que nada porque el hambre me gano.

-No tenías por qué haberme dado ese sándwich- digo cuando me lo termino.

-Claro que tenía, katniss eres mi amiga y me preocupo por que no puedas comer mientras que yo tengo comida de sobra la cual puedo compartir contigo-

-Muchas gracias entonces Madge-

-No hay de que para eso estamos las amigas-

Madge ha sido mi amiga desde los 11 años ya que ninguna de las dos somos de muchas palabras, somos tímidas y además somos solitarias por una u otra cosa terminamos comiendo en el almuerzo juntas y platicando poco una sobre la otra y también se preocupa por mi aunque casi no lo demuestra ya que sabe que no me gusta eso, pero cuando lo hace es cuando ya no soporta verme en alguna mala situación como este.

De pronto siento como me jalan del brazo y me levantan de la silla en donde estoy sentada, para encontrarme con Axel Trove un chico de mi clase al cual nunca le he dirigido ni siquiera una mirada, me mira con ¿Lujuria? Reflejada en sus ojos por lo que bajo mi mirada tímida y avergonzada por la forma en que me mira.

-Everdeen escuche que tu familia este sufriendo una escasez de comida así que te propongo un trato- no levanto la vista esperando que me suelte y pueda irme pero no lo hace, al contrario me toma de la barbilla bruscamente y comienza a decir nuevamente.

-También por lo que escuche sigues siendo virgen o bueno eso quiero creer, así que el trato es, me dejas acostarme contigo y yo a cambio te doy comida suficiente para ti y tu familia durante una semana- Abro los ojos como platos ante tal propuesta, literalmente me está diciendo que le de mi virginidad a cambio de comida.

-¡No!- Exploto al fin, está bien que quiero lo mejor para mi madre y Prim pero no pienso rebajarme hasta tanto por lo que comienzo a forcejear para que me suelte pero él me toma más fuerte del brazo y la barbilla, y me arrastra por un par de metros a pesar de estar forcejeando, hasta que siento que me lo quitan de encima y caigo al piso.

**FIN PROV KATNISS.**

**PROV PEETA.**

Ya han pasado varias semanas desde que ocurrió en incidente con Katniss, también varias semanas desde que me acosté con una chica, no tanto porque no quiera hacerlo si no porque me da vergüenza ya que solo me acuesto con ellas por olvidar a Katniss y desde que me descubrió con Tania me da tanta vergüenza que prefiero no hacer nada con ellas.

No la he visto desde entonces cosa que agradezco ya que no sé con qué cara verla después de eso por lo que he estado considerando ya decirle lo que siento por ella y aceptar lo que me vaya a contestar y si es un no lo entiendo ya que ni siquiera yo querría estar conmigo mismo en estos momentos y si me acepta seré el hombre más feliz de toda Panem.

\/\/\/\/\/\

Regresamos al colegio y todo es como siempre las mismas clases aburridas, los mismos compañeros de siempre, y también las chocas de siempre que se me insinúan en cualquier momento pero esta vez las ignoro.

-¡NO!- se escucha que gritan por lo que me aproximo al origen del grito y no me gusta con lo que me encuentro.

Katniss está forcejeando contra Axel Trove un chico de nuestra clase que tiene una fama parecida a la que yo tengo, solamente que él es conocido por acostarse con chicas de la Veta que están sufriendo de hambre y a cambio les da comida.

No es que a él le sobre la comida pero como es hijo único y sus padre son los encargados del hotel en el que se hospedan los agentes de la paz que vienen se puede decir que son los ricos del distrito.

Observo a Katniss la cual está más delgada de lo normal así que he de suponer que Axel le ofreció uno de sus "famosos" tratos y ella se negó por lo cual él la está jalando a pesar de que ella está forcejeando por lo que corro hacia donde están ellos y se lo quitó de encima.

Pienso en lo que le quería hacer a Katniss así que comienzo a golpearlo sin piedad hasta que nos separan, pero no sin antes haberle roto el labio y puesto un ojo morado al igual que su mejilla. Yo tampoco Salí ileso ya que logro darme un par de golpes en el ojo derecho dejándomelo morado e hinchado.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede Mellark?- Dice enojado mientras me escupe la sangre que tenía en la boca en mi rostro.

-Nada solo quería defenderla- le respondo igual de enfadado mientras sacudo la cabeza para poder quitarme parte de la sangre que me escupió.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso ya la tenías reservada para ti?- vuelve a preguntar burlón.

-Está bien que tengo fama de mujeriego, pero no soy como tú- digo a la defensiva.

-No te hagas es chistoso Mellark, todos aquí sabemos que tú te has tirado a tantas chicas como lo he hecho yo-

-Si pero te recuerdo que ellas vienen a mí no voy yo y las busco para ofrecerles comida a cambio de que se acuesten conmigo o las fuerzo a hacer algo que no quieren- respondo.

-Pero así es más divertido y mucho más cuando son tan guapas como ella- dice señalando a Katniss la cual esta abrazada a Madge llorando, eso hace que me enoje más y comience a forcejear para ir a golpearlo nuevamente hasta que lo logro ya alcanzo a darle un par de golpes nuevamente antes de que me vuelvan a separar de él.

-Nunca más vayas a decir eso nuevamente si no quieres quedarte sin dientes y algo más- eso hace que se asuste y comience a retroceder y después salga de mi vista.

Solo bufo enojado hasta que me sueltan y me percato de que eran mi hermano Will y un amigo del mismo, solo asiento en señal de agradecimiento por haberme detenido antes de cometer una locura.

Me aproximo a donde esta Katniss Abrazada a Madge llorando y eso hace que sienta una punzada en mi corazón.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Pasen a leer mis otras historias.**

**No olviden comentar que les pareció.**

**Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen**


	4. Te Amo Katniss Everdeen

Te amo Katniss Everdeen.

_**ESTA HISTORIA PARTICIPA EN EL FORO: "EL DIENTE DE LEÓN". EN EL RETO "PIDIENDO TESELAS"**_

_**ESTA DEDICADA A: "ETERNALREADER15" QUIEN PUBLICO LA IDEA Y YO ENCANTADA LA ACEPTE.**_

_**PROV KATNISS.**_

"-¡No!- Exploto al fin, está bien que quiero lo mejor para mi madre y Prim pero no pienso rebajarme hasta tanto por lo que comienzo a forcejear para que me suelte pero él me toma más fuerte del brazo y la barbilla, y me arrastra por un par de metros a pesar de estar forcejeando, hasta que siento que me lo quitan de encima y caigo al piso."

Me arrastro unos centímetros para alejarme de él, Madge, que se arrodillo para ayudarme, me abraza e instantáneamente escondo mi cabeza en su pecho y comienzo a llorar.

Lloro todo lo que me he estado conteniendo estos últimos días. Lloro porque he estado pasando una mala temporada de caza. Lloro por que no puedo llevar suficiente comida a la mesa para, Prim, mi madre y yo. Lloro de impotencia por no poder hacer nada al respecto. Finalmente Lloro por lo que me acaba de ofrecer Axel, ser una cualquiera a cambio de comida.

De pronto se escuchan unos golpes seguidos de unos gritos.

"-Si pero te recuerdo que ellas vienen a mí no voy yo y las busco para ofrecerles comida a cambio de que se acuesten conmigo o las fuerzo a hacer algo que no quieren"- Dice enfadada una voz que no reconozco pero supongo que ha de ser de la persona que me quito a Axel de encima.

Decido sacar un poco mi cabeza para lograr ver de reojo de quien se trata pero solo veo a Axel apuntándome mientras dice.

-"Pero así es más divertido y mucho más cuando son tan guapas como ella"- Dicho esto vuelvo a esconder mi cabeza avergonzada.

Se vuelven a escuchar un par de golpes seguidos del grito de la otra persona.

-"Nunca más vayas a decir eso nuevamente si no quieres quedarte sin dientes y algo más"- escucho unos pasos alejándose y otros acercándose a donde estoy acurrucada con Madge, por lo que me aferro más a ella, temiendo que se Axel volviendo para ofrecerme nuevamente su sucio "trato".

Siento te me aprietan ligeramente el hombro por lo que estoy completamente segura de que no es Axel ya que él me hubiera jalado bruscamente como ya lo había hecho anteriormente, así que decido voltear la cabeza para ver quién es y me sorprende lo que veo.

Es Peeta Mellark, el cual tiene unas ligeras cortadas en el rostro, pero lo más notable es el golpe en su ojo derecho. Así que supongo que fue el quien me defendió pero como quiera decido preguntarle.

-¿Fuiste tú?- No digo nada mas ya que el inmediatamente lo entiende y responde.

-Si- dice mientras aparta la mirada.

-Gracias- es lo único que puedo decir mientras le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Esto hace que voltee a verme y se levante para después ayudarme para que yo también lo haga, volteo a ver a Madge para agradecerle por lo que hizo por mí hace unos momentos pero apenas lo hago ella ya se había levantado y estaba caminando en una dirección contraria a la nuestra.

Miro a Peeta para agradecerle nuevamente y despedirme de el para después volver a mi casa. Al verlo me percato de que su ojo derecho está comenzando a hincharse por lo que inmediatamente digo.

-Peeta, vamos con mi madre para que te cure las heridas y te de algo para que se baje la hinchazón de tu ojo- no pe dejo decir nada ya que inmediatamente lo arrastro hasta mi casa para llevarlo con mi madre.

Al llegar con mi madre no luce sorprendida por lo que deduzco que Axel ya ha de haber venido a que lo curaran, mentalmente me reprendo por no haber llegado antes para estar aquí y haberle cerrado la puerta en la cara.

Cuando termina con Peeta decido acompañarlo ya que no estoy de humor para soportar las preguntas de mi madre que de seguro me hará al rato cuando regrese a la casa.

El camino a la panadería transcurre en silencio, pero de pronto viene a mi cabeza una pregunta que llevo pensando desde que supe que fue el quien me defendió.

-¿Por qué?- eso hace que se pare en seco y voltee a verme, veo un rastro de duda en su rostro antes de que me pregunte

-¿Por qué, que?- ni siquiera yo sé qué contestarle ya que esa pregunta no solo la tengo desde que me defendió sino más bien desde el incidente de aquel pan quemado que me arrojo hace unos años atrás. Pero no creo que lo recuerde, por lo que digo.

-¿Por qué me defendiste?, no es que no esté agradecida, al contrario estoy muy agradecida, si no ¿Por qué me defendiste a mí?, si nunca hemos hablado ni nada por el estilo- lo digo de la forma más amable que puedo ya que no quiero sonar como una mal agradecida.

-Te defendí porque ya sé cómo es Axel, se los tratos que hace, tampoco puedo decir mucho de él ya que yo tampoco soy un santo, pero como le dije a él, nunca fuerzo a alguien a hacer lo que no quiere y menos si es una mujer- dice serio.

-Gracias, Nuevamente- Digo ya que no me esperaba esa respuesta, por lo que también decido preguntarle por lo del pan pero al parecer lee mis pensamientos por que dice.

-¿Recuerdas aquel día en el que te arroje el pan?- no digo nada solo asiento con la cabeza- Lo hice a propósito, queme aquellos panes para que mi madre decidiera no venderlos, claro, recibí un par de golpes por ello, pero no sentí nada ¿Sabes por qué?-

-No- respondo en un susurro mientras bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

-Porque lo hice para ayudar a la niña que me tiene como loco desde aquella vez que canto frente a toda la clase cuando teníamos 5 años- Dice mientras me toma ligeramente de la barbilla para levantar mi rostro y mis ojos se encuentren con los suyos.

Me sonrojo a más no poder y no digo nada ya que sus palabras me dejaron sin habla.

-Te amo Katniss Everdeen-

_**FIN PROV KATNISS.**_

_**PROV PEETA.**_

"Me aproximo a donde esta Katniss Abrazada a Madge llorando y eso hace que sienta una punzada en mi corazón."

Me arrodillo para quedar frente a ellas y volteo a ver a Madge para pedirle permiso de acercarme a lo cual ella me sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

Coloco una mano en el hombro de Katniss para consolarla y transmitirle seguridad ya que me duele verla de esa manera y más si fue Axel quien le provoco eso.

Eso hace que voltee a verme tímidamente, para después preguntarme.

-¿Fuiste tú?- sé que se refiere a que si fui yo quien la defendió, pero por su tono de voz presiento que ella estaba esperando a otra persona.

-Si- respondo decepcionado, pero ella no parece notarlo por lo cual aparto mí vista de la de ella para que no vea lo que me provocaron sus palabras.

-Gracias- escucho que responde por lo cual volteo a verla y descubro que tiene dibujada una sonrisa de agradecimiento la cual le correspondo de la misma manera.

Me levanto y la ayudo a hacer lo mismo, ella voltea a ver a su amiga pero esta ya se había levantado y se alejaba corriendo dejándonos a los dos solos.

Katniss voltea a verme y abre los ojos como platos ya que creo que se sorprendió por el golpe que tengo en el ojo que siento que está comenzando a hincharse.

\- Peeta, vamos con mi madre para que te cure las heridas y te de algo para que se baje la hinchazón de tu ojo- Dice mientras comienza a arrastrarme a su casa sin dejarme protestar al respecto.

Cuando llegamos a si casa me atiende rápido las heridas ya que tenía todo preparado, lo cual quiere decir que Axel ya había venido antes y también explica la mirada de desaprobación que me dedica la madre de Katniss mientras me cura las heridas y me da las indicaciones para bajar la hinchazón de mi ojo.

Después me retiro de la casa de las Everdeen y a los pocos metros me percato de que Katniss me está siguiendo por lo que decido desacelerar el paso hasta que llega a mi lado y seguimos caminando hacia la panadería, ambos vamos en silencio hasta que ella dice, más bien pregunta.

-¿Por qué?- me paro en seco ante esa pregunta ya que no sé si me está preguntando por lo que paso hace rato o hace ya varios años, 5 para ser exactos.

-¿Por qué, qué?- pregunto para aclarar mis dudas y no cometer ninguna estupidez al momento de responderle.

_-¿Por qué me defendiste?, no es que no esté agradecida, al contrario estoy muy agradecida, si no ¿Por qué me defendiste a mí?, si nunca hemos hablado ni nada por el estilo- _ entonces es a eso a lo que se refiere.

\- _Te defendí porque ya sé cómo es Axel, se los tratos que hace, tampoco puedo decir mucho de él ya que yo tampoco soy un santo, pero como le dije a él, nunca fuerzo a alguien a hacer lo que no quiere y menos si es una mujer_\- respondo serio después de recordar a Katniss forcejeando con Axel para que la soltara después de que aquel estúpido quisiera forzarla.

\- _Gracias, Nuevamente_\- Dice para después quedarse pensando unos momentos por lo cual decido cual fue el motivo por el cual le lance los panes quemados aquella noche fría y lluviosa.

_-¿Recuerdas aquel día en el que te arroje el pan?-_ no dice nada al respecto solamente asiente con la cabeza, por lo que sigo diciendo- _Lo hice a propósito, queme aquellos panes para que mi madre decidiera no venderlos, claro, recibí un par de golpes por ello, pero no sentí nada ¿Sabes por qué?-_

-_No-_ responde en un susurro mientras agacha la cabeza avergonzada.

\- _Porque lo hice para ayudar a la niña que me tiene como loco desde aquella vez que canto frente a toda la clase cuando teníamos 5 años-_ digo mientras tomo su barbilla para levantar su rostro y encontrarme con esos ojos grises que me tienen hipnotizado, o idiotizado como dice mi hermano.

Recuerdo aquel día fue el primer día de clase, también fue el día en el que mi padre me conto que estaba enamorado de su madre pero esta quedo perdidamente enamorada de un minero que con su canto hacia que las aves callaran para escucharlo.

En la clase de canto la maestra pregunto quién sabia la canción del valle e inmediatamente una niña de castaña vestida con un vestido a cuadros y dos trenzas levanto inmediatamente la mano y se paró frente a toda la clase para cantar ella al igual que su padre lograba que las aves callaran para escucharla y yo al igual que su madre quede perdidamente enamorado de ella.

También recuerdo aquel día en cómo estaba acurrucada contra ese árbol frente a la panadería esperando su inminente muerte, y como yo sin que me importara lo que mi madre fuera a decirme que me esos panes a propósito para que después me diera una cachetada y me dijera que se lo lanzara a los cerdos, pero no lo hice decidí lanzárselos a Katniss para que ella y su familia tuvieran algo que comer ese día. Me avergüenzo por la forma en que se los lance pudiendo haber ido hacia ella y dárselos en la mano, pero no lo hice por temor a que mi madre me descubriera y por temor a hablarle a Katniss.

Recordar esa escena, de cómo tenía todos sus huesos marcados y esperando su muerte bajo la lluvia hace que sienta miedo de perderla nuevamente, por lo que decido decirle lo que llevo reteniendo todos estos años.

-Te amo Katniss Everdeen-

**Hola perdón por no haber actualizado pero me quede sin inspiración pero finalmente volvió, así que comenten que les pareció y también los invito a que pasen a leer mis otras historias.**

**Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	5. Debe ser amor

Debe de ser amor.

_**ESTA HISTORIA PARTICIPA EN EL FORO: "EL DIENTE DE LEÓN". EN EL RETO "PIDIENDO TESELAS"**_

_**ESTA DEDICADA A: "ETERNALREADER15" QUIEN PUBLICO LA IDEA Y YO ENCANTADA LA ACEPTE.**_

* * *

_**PROV KATNISS.**_

''_-Porque lo hice para ayudar a la niña que me tiene como loco desde aquella vez que canto frente a toda la clase cuando teníamos 5 años- Dice mientras me toma ligeramente de la barbilla para levantar mi rostro y mis ojos se encuentren con los suyos._

_Me sonrojo a más no poder y no digo nada ya que sus palabras me dejaron sin habla._

_-Te amo Katniss Everdeen-"_

Si sus palabras anteriores me habían dejado sin habla estas me dejan perpleja.

No creo lo que me acaba de decir, y como nunca me di cuenta quiero decir si lo descubrí mirándome un par de veces, pero apartaba inmediatamente la mirada, también recuerdo lo que sentí hace una semanas cuando lo encontré con Tania, ese sentimiento de opresión en mi pecho, lo cual me lleva a la pregunta del millón.

¿Yo también lo amo?

Nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso ya que como me he dicho mentalmente muchas veces, no pienso enamorarme, pero también me recuerdo a mí misma, que también si algún día llegaba a hacerlo sería de la persona indicada.

Eso me lleva a otra pregunta ¿Peeta Mellark es la persona indicada?, no podría responderla ahorita mismo ya que nunca hemos hablado pero siento como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Por lo que decido responderle.

-Yo igual, pero creo que necesitare un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea- respondo sincera. Puedo ver una ligera esperanza pero a la vez decepción reflejada en sus ojos.

-Está bien, esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario- me dedica una sonrisa.

-Sera mejor que me vaya ya que está anocheciendo y mi madre comenzara a preocuparse por mí, adiós- digo antes de darme media vuelta para retirarme pero él me toma de la mano y me jala para quedar frente a él.

Nos miramos a los ojos y siento como coloca una mano en mi mejilla y la acaricia con las yemas de los dedos, se siente bien por lo que inclino mi cabeza para sentir más ese contacto, siento como coloca su otra mano en la otra mejilla, para después sentir como se inclina hacia mi rostro quedando a escasos milímetros por lo que vuelvo a enderezar mi cabeza justo a tiempo para sentir como sus labios chocan contra los míos.

Es un beso suave, mejor dicho un ligero roce de nuestros labios, pero no puedo evitar que un escalofrió me recorra en la columna vertebral ya que es la primera vez que me dan un beso en los labios y nunca creí que fuera a sentirse así.

-Adiós, te veo mañana en el colegio- dice después de que nos separamos y se da media vuelta para irse a la panadería.

Cuando desaparece por la puerta, doy media vuelta para irme a mi casa instantáneamente siento como me ruborizo ya que nunca creí que fuera estar enamorada y mucho menos de Peeta, pero especialmente por el beso que acaba de darme, inconscientemente llevo la punta de mis dedos a mis labios en donde todavía siento el contacto de sus labios sobre los míos y sonrió como boba.

En ningún momento en el trayecto a mi casa la sonrisa se borró de mis labios hasta que llegue y me encontré a mi madre sentada en la sala esperándome y Prim recostada en el sillón, dormida.

-Muy bien katniss que bueno que llegaste para que me pidas explicar que es lo que sucedió, y porque Axel Trove, vino todo golpeado y una hora después llegaste junto al Peeta Mellark igualmente golpeado, ¿Acaso tú fuiste la responsable de que esos dos jóvenes se pelearan? - me dice seria mientras cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

Suspiro resignada ya que mi madre acaba de hacer que la felicidad que tenía hace unos momentos desapareciera, recordando lo que sucedió hace unas horas.

-Te contare todo lo que sucedió, pero primero llevare a Prim a la habitación ya que no quiero que escuche si es que despierta- digo tomando a mi hermana en brazos por lo cual mi madre solo asiente.

Después de que lo hago me siento frente a mi madre la cual sigue esperando una explicación.

-Lo que sucedió fue que Axel, me ofreció un "trato", por así decirlo-

-¿Qué clase de trato?- me interrumpe.

-Me ofreció comida para nosotras durante una semana-

-¿A cambio de qué?-

-Mi virginidad- respondo en un susurro mientras bajo la mirada, avergonzada.

Escucho como ahoga un sollozo contra su mano antes de que diga.

-No hiciste ninguna tontería ¿Verdad?-

Inmediatamente levanto la mirada para contestar.

-Claro que no mamá ¿Quién me crees?, inmediatamente dije que no antes de que llegara a ofrecer más o algo por el estilo, pero el comenzó a molestarme por lo que Peeta llego a defenderme- digo omitiendo el hecho de que Axel quería forzarme a hacer algo que no quería y que estaba llorando de impotencia por todo lo que nos está sucediendo.

-Me alegro mucho, de que hayas respondido sabiamente y déjame decirte algo, el amor es algo bueno y más si es correspondido- dicho esto se retira dejándome sola y confundida gracias a esto último que dijo.

"El amor es algo bueno y más si es correspondido" no se a lo que se refiere ya que nunca la había escuchado decir algo así y nunca hemos hablado de sus sentimientos, y menos de los míos.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Los días pasan y la caza no mejora al contrario empeora y ocurre algo que es lo peor de todo la cerca esta electrificada dejándonos sin ningún lugar de donde obtener recursos por lo que estoy considerando seriamente el ir a decirle a Axel que acepto su trato pero con comida para un mes la cual racionándola bien puede durar dos.

¿Pero en qué diablos estoy pensando?, yo nunca hare algo así, prefiero vender todo lo que me sea posible con tal de conseguir comida para Prim aunque sea lo último que haga.

-¡SEÑORITA EVERDEEN!- la voz del maestro hace que salga de mis pensamientos y responda.

-Perdón maestro, es que estaba un poco distraída, ¿Qué es lo que dijo?- respondo avergonzada.

-No se preocupe señorita, lo que le dije es que su presencia es solicitada en la oficina del director- solo cierro los ojos y asiento ya que tengo miedo de que algo malo le haya sucedido a Prim, pero no quiero que nadie se dé cuenta.

Salgo del salón evitando la mirada de todos y apenas cierro la puerta salgo corriendo temiendo lo peor hasta que llego a la oficina del director y freno en seco al ver a varios agentes de la paz resguardando la puerta.

"Esto no significa nada bueno" digo para mis adentros.

-¿Quién es usted?, ¿Qué es lo que quiere?- Dice uno de los agentes apenas se percata de mi presencia.

-Katniss Everdeen, vengo porque el maestro me dijo que solicitaban mi presencia aquí- dicho esto el agente le dice algo a otro que no alcanzo a escuchar pero después desaparece por la puerta.

Después de un par de minutos vuelve a aparecer y dice.

-Señorita Everdeen, por favor sígame- hago lo que dice ya que no quiero terminar con un tiro en la cabeza o algo parecido.

Me conduce por un largo pasillo hasta que llegamos a una puerta de color café chocolate, la cual las pocas veces que había venido, dos para ser exacta, nunca la había visto.

-La esperan dentro de la habitación- Dice el agente antes de retirarse.

Al abrir la puerta me encuentro con el Presidente Snow.

_**FIN PROV KATNISS.**_

_**PROV PEETA.**_

"_-Te amo katniss Everdeen-" _por fin decidí confesarle mis sentimientos hacia ella y no creo que sea el mejor momento pero no creo que vuelva a tener una oportunidad como esta en la vida así que tengo que aprovecharla.

Ella se queda pensando por unos minutos y la idea de que ella vaya a rechazarme me cruza por la cabeza, pero me recuerdo a mí mismo que es probable que no y más por la "famita" que me cargo, así que respetare su opinión, si dice que no y decide irse con alguien más lo aceptare con tal de que sea feliz aunque no sea conmigo y pero fuera lo que fuera por que fuera conmigo.

"_-Yo igual, pero creo que necesitare un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea-" _Sonrio ante su respuesta, pero tampoco puedo evitar mostrar un poco de decepción ya que no está al cien por ciento segura y no quiero obligarla a sentir algo que no quiere por lo que le respondo.

"_-Está bien, esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario-" _me dedica una sonrisa a modo de respuesta antes de decir.

"_-Sera mejor que me vaya ya que está anocheciendo y mi madre comenzara a preocuparse por mí, adiós-" _dicho esto se da media vuelta para retirarse, pero no quiero que se vaya por lo cual la tomo de la mano y hago que dé la vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

Nos dedicamos a vernos a los ojos por no sé cuánto tiempo, demasiado para ser verdad, por lo que decido comprobarlo, coloco una mano en su mejilla y compruebo que esto no es un sueño al contrario es más que real y lo compruebo más al sentir como ella apoya más su mejilla contra mi mano, por lo que decido hacerlo aún más que verdadero. Coloco mi otra mano en su otra mejilla, y hago lo que nunca creí posible.

Inclino mi cabeza hacia la suya y siento como ella endereza su cabeza antes que mis labios toquen los suyos, solamente es un roce entre nuestros labios, pero se siente como si fuera más, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera porque por fin, es con ella quien llevo esperando desde los 5 años.

"_-Adiós, te veo mañana en el colegio-" _Le digo después de que nos separamos y me doy media vuelta para ir a la panadería antes de que mi madre se entere de que llego tarde y me dé una buena regañada.

Cuando entro me encuentro a Will recargado contrala pared con una sonrisa de superioridad dibujada en su rostro y dice.

-Vaya veo que por fin el inútil de mi hermanito por fin decidió declarársele a la chica que ama-

-Cállate Will no es te tu incumbencia- digo empujándolo para que se quite de mi camino.

-oh, claro que si lo es- dice jalándome del hombro para quedar frente a el- porque llevas más de once años enamorado de esa chica y once años desde que te he tenido que aguantar de esa manera así que no seas llorica y dime que paso- vuelvo a soltarme de su agarre para irme, pero vuelve a hacer lo mismo.

-Está bien, no es de mi incumbencia pero por lo menos dime que te sucedió en el ojo- dice señalándolo, pero no digo nada.

-¿Fue por ella verdad?-

-sí- respondo bajo la mirada

\- wow, sí que estas perdidamente enamorado hermanito- solo ruedo los ojos- pero cual fue el verdadero motivo-

-No te lo voy a decir- respondo irritado.

-Bueno dime que de perdido tú fuiste el que gano- mueve las manos exasperado de que no le quiere decir nada.

-Claro, no es más que obvio, tengo que aguantar los golpes que nuestra madre me da y esquivar los que tú me has querido dar y te he regresado así que estoy más que preparado-

-Me alegro de que de algo hayan servido todos estos años en los cuales siempre hemos peleado a golpes- vuelve a decir con una sonrisa de superioridad y sube a su habitación.

Yo voy a la mía y me acuesto con una sonrisa, y me duermo pensando en Katniss aquella niña que se robó mi corazón hace muchos años atrás.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

**Hola aquí estoy actualizando después de una semana desaparecida pero es que he tenido varios problemas los cuales se están solucionando poco a poco.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo así que no olviden comentar que les pareció.**

**Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	6. Trato

Trato.

_**ESTA HISTORIA PARTICIPA EN EL FORO: "EL DIENTE DE LEÓN". EN EL RETO "PIDIENDO TESELAS"**_

_**ESTA DEDICADA A: "ETERNALREADER15" QUIEN PUBLICO LA IDEA Y YO ENCANTADA LA ACEPTE.**_

* * *

_**POV KATNISS.**_

"_Al abrir la puerta me encuentro con el Presidente Snow."_

Abro los ojos sorprendida ya que no es común encontrar al presidente Snow en los distritos y mucho menos en los colegios hablando con una sola estudiante. Por lo cual no puede significar nada bueno.

-Buenos días Señorita Everdeen, tome asiento por favor- dice mientras señala la silla que esta frente al escritorio en el que está sentado.

Hago lo que dice, mientras digo.

-Buenos días, señor presidente- de pronto un silencio sepulcral inunda la sala.

Siento su mirada sobre mí y para no parecer nerviosa pero tampoco retarlo miro un punto inexistente al lado de su cabeza.

-Se preguntara porque solicite su presencia en estos momentos ¿Verdad?- dice sonriendo y siento como el olor de su aliento, que es una mezcla de sangre y rosas, llega a mis fosas nasales, provocándome nauseas.

-Sí, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría saber el ¿Por qué? De su petición para hablar conmigo ya que solamente soy una insignificante chica de la veta- respondo seria.

El ríe ante mi comentario para después responder.

-Pues es que quería ofrecerle un trato- Me tenso ante esa frase ya que me recuerda a lo que me dijo Axel hace unos días atrás- pero no crea que es algo malo, es algo que no solo la beneficiaría a usted y a su familia sino también a todo el distrito doce-

Me le quedo viendo esperando que sea una broma de mal gusto y que de un momento a otro vengan unos agentes de la paz pare detenerme por cazar y vender ilegalmente, o algo por el estilo.

El presidente Snow Ignora mi mirada para después decir.

-Como usted sabrá el distrito 12 no ha tenido un vencedor desde hace 25 años, el cual es Haymitch Abernathy, el cual no ayuda mucho que digamos para mejorar la imagen del distrito ante el Capitolio y los otros distritos-

Y es cierto ya que en todas las cosechas Haymitch aparece borracho y diciendo incoherencias, mientras que cuando está en el distrito se la pasa en su casa encerrado emborrachándose, las únicas veces en las que se le ve sobrio es cuando va al quemador a comprar más licor.

-Y gracias a que he escuchado que usted y su familia están pasando por momentos difíciles quisiera darle una especie de apoyo económico, a cambio de que usted ayude a mejorar la imagen del distrito-

Pienso acerca del trato y en qué consistirá ya que no solo me beneficiara a mi sino a todo el distrito.

-También he escuchado que usted tiene una voz hermosa por lo cual quiero ofrecerle el siguiente trato: "Si usted acompaña a los vencedores durante la gira de la victoria para cantar en cada distrito, también en el capitolio cuando sea requerido, a cambio le daré una remuneración económica cada mes, lo cual equivaldría a la mitad de lo que se le da a un vencedor, y en lugar de darle una casa le ofrezco que pueda evitar que usted y otras tres personas participen en la cosecha de los juegos, y a su distrito se les darán despensas cada mes como si tuvieran un vencedor más, pero quiero aclarar que esto es solamente durante el tiempo que este viva, si desgraciadamente algún día llega a morir todos estos beneficios serán revocados inmediatamente " así que señorita Everdeen, ¿Tenemos un trato?- me extiende su mano para dar por cerrado el trato.

Pienso en que probablemente el mismo mando electrificar la cerca para que acepte su trato sin Objeciones, cosa que logró ya que voy a aceptarlo ya que no solo podre tener dinero suficiente para mantener a mi familia sino que también Prim y yo también estaremos exentas de la cosecha.

Así que tomo su mano mientras digo.

-Trato hecho-

Sonríe cuando lo hago cosa que me perece extraña y me da un mal presentimiento pero no lo demuestro.

-Está bien señorita Everdeen, entonces aquí tiene el primer pago por su servicio- dice tendiéndome una bolsita con unas 150 monedas la cual servirán para alimentar a mi familia por tres meses, pero me recuerdo que en un mes más me volverán a dar más dinero, por lo que creo que es demasiado por lo que ayudare a todos los que pueda.-Espero que se suficiente para que su familia pueda comer y que usted logre su peso necesario y recupere su forma, dos semanas antes de la gira de la victoria, porque tiene que ir al capitolio, para que el estilista del distrito le confeccione sus atuendos y posteriormente acompañe a la vencedora del distrito uno en su gira de la victoria -

Me sonrojo ante ese comentario.

-Sí señor, es suficiente, y espero lograrlo antes de esa fecha-

-Una pregunta más señorita Everdeen ¿Quiénes van a estar libres de la cosecha de los juegos del hambre?- dice mientras saca una libreta y una pluma.

Medito su pregunta ya que tengo que pensar seriamente en quienes van a estarlo, después de un par de minutos digo.

-Primrose Everdeen- digo porque obviamente no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad para liberar a Prim de la cosecha.

-Por supuesto, ante todo hay que proteger primero a los hermanos menores- no dejo que ese comentario me afecte ya que sé que si le contesto mal o algo por el estilo me puede ir mal, pero muy mal

-Rory Hawthorne- sé que Gale se enojara porque le quiera dar dinero a su familia pero estará más que agradecido porque Rory no tenga que enfrentarse a la cosecha al igual que Prim.

No se me ocurre nadie más así que no digo nada más, pensando en alguien a quien quiera proteger de la cosecha, no tengo más familiares y ningún otro hermano de Gale tiene la edad suficiente para salir cosechado.

-Veo que no hay nadie más, así que espero que este trato nos beneficie a los dos- dice.

-y Peeta Mellark- respondo antes de que guarde la libreta y ya no haya marcha atrás.

_**FIN POV KATNISS.**_

_**POV PEETA.**_

Los días pasan y ni katniss, ni yo hemos dicho nada al respecto de lo que paso aquella noche, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es que cada día la veo más delgada y decida aceptar la oferta de Axel, ya que el muy pendejo está diciendo a todo el colegio que en unos días más terminara acostándose con katniss, lo cual hace que me den ganas de ir a volver a darle otra paliza, pero sé que no tiene sentido ya que no creo a katniss de rebajarse hasta ese nivel, o bueno eso creo.

Mientras camino por la plaza en camino en la panadería pienso en que Hoy le diré a mi padre que le ofrezca trabajo para que por lo menos pueda ganar un poco de dinero honradamente.

Estoy perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que siento que alguien me toca el hombro volteo, para ver de quien se trata y me doy cuenta de que es un agente de la paz, de no más de 25 años, espero y que Axel no haya ido a quejarse por. Lo que le hice y ahora quieran detenerme o algo por el estilo.

Pero no es así.

-Buenas tardes joven, solamente quería hacerle una encuesta que el Presidente Snow está pidiendo que hagamos a todos los habitantes del distrito- dice mientras saca una hoja y una pluma.

-Buenas tardes, claro no hay problema- respondo cortésmente.

-Solamente es una pregunta, la cual es ¿Quién es la/el mejor cantante en todo el distrito?, no se preocupe por responder ya que la encuesta es anónima-

Apenas termina la pregunta mi mente inmediatamente formula una respuesta.

Katniss Everdeen.

Desde que supe como era su voz y que podía lograr que los Sinsajos callaran solamente para escucharla y después repetir la melodía, sé que ella es la mejor cantante que he escuchado en mi vida aunque solamente haya sido una vez hace 11 años aún recuerdo como es su voz cuando entona una canción y sé que no soy el único que piensa eso ya que según he escuchado era común escucharla a ella junto con su padre cantar cuando iban al quemador a comprar y vender.

Aunque no sé porque están preguntando esto, pero no me da buena espina, pero a pesar de eso respondo.

-Katniss Everdeen- digo seriamente.

-Wow, creo que esa chica debe de tener una voz maravillosa ya que la mayoría de las personas a las que he encuestado han dicho su nombre- dice inconscientemente, luego se da cuenta de su error, por lo que dice avergonzado- Perdón por decir eso en voz alta, se supone que no debía de saber eso- rio ante su comentario.

-No se preocupe, y no me sorprende saber que las mayoría haya dicho eso ya que como lo supone, ella tiene una voz maravillosa- digo sinceramente ya que su voz es maravillosa.

-Espero algún día tener el honor de escucharla, bueno muchas gracias por participar en la encuesta-

-Yo también espero tener el honor de escucharla nuevamente, y no hay de que- respondo antes de retirarme a la panadería.

Hablo con mi padre sobre la idea de que le ofrezca trabajo a Katniss, la cual el acepta animadamente, poniendo como excusa de que necesitamos más ayuda ya que él y mi madre ya están viejos, pero sé que no es cierto ya que él sabe sobre mis sentimientos hacia katniss y ha visto como han estado pasando hambre ella y su familia, también sé que aún tiene sentimientos sobre la madre de katniss y quiere aprovechar esta oportunidad para ayudarla.

Al día siguiente espero hasta la hora de salida para decirle a katniss sobre la propuesta de trabajo, pero mi plan no sale como esperaba.

De pronto Llega una de las secretarias del director a decirle algo al maestro que no alcanzo a escuchar para después retirarse.

-Señorita Everdeen, se solicita su presencia en la oficina del director- dice viendo directamente a katniss la cual esta concentrada garabateando algo en su cuaderno

"_-¡SEÑORITA EVERDEEN!-" _Grita el maestro provocando que ella salte en su asiento sorprendida, al parecer estaba distraída.

"_-Perdón maestro, es que estaba un poco distraída, ¿Qué es lo que dijo?-" _responde avergonzada, confirmando mis sospechas.

"_-No se preocupe señorita, lo que le dije es que su presencia es solicitada en la oficina del director-"_ solamente cierra los ojos y asiente, para después levantarse bajo la mirada de todos los dela clase, incluido yo, sobre ella, hasta que llega a la puerta y sale por la misma, apenas sale, el maestro sigue con la clase, por la ventana veo como katniss sale corriendo en dirección de la oficina del director.

Después de eso no vuelvo a verla en todo el día, por lo que no pude ofrecerle el trabajo y dejándome con una pregunta rondando en mi cabeza.

¿Para qué tenía que ir a la oficina del director?

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Hola perdón por la tardanza pero es que estoy haciendo unos trámites relacionados con mi escuela lo cual me quita mucho tiempo, pero bueno eso no importa, ya van varios que me preguntan que cuando subiré la continuación de "Sinsajo ¿qué pasaría si algo fuera diferente?" y les recuerdo que la subiré cuando termine esta, ya solo le quedan cuatro capítulos así que no se desesperen, lo más seguro es que la termine en un lapso de 1 semana ½ a dos semanas.**

**No olviden comentar que les pareció.**

**Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	7. Todo Va a Cambiar

Todo Va a Cambiar.

_**ESTA HISTORIA PARTICIPA EN EL FORO: "EL DIENTE DE LEÓN". EN EL RETO "PIDIENDO TESELAS"**_

_**ESTA DEDICADA A: "ETERNALREADER15" QUIEN PUBLICO LA IDEA Y YO ENCANTADA LA ACEPTE.**_

* * *

_**PROV KATNISS.**_

"_-y Peeta Mellark- respondo antes de que guarde la libreta y ya no haya marcha atrás."_

-Con este último chico, que creo que debe ser alguien muy importante para usted para protegerlo de esta manera- no digo nada al respecto para que no llegue a usarlo en mi contra –Bueno fue un placer hacer negocios con usted y recuerde una cosa "Usted hará lo que sea que le pida como si fuera una vencedora más"-dice tendiéndome la mano para dar por cerrado el trato.

Me levanto de la silla en donde estaba, para después tenderle la mano, sin decir ninguna palabra ya que no quiero decir nada estúpido y termine perdiendo todos los beneficios que se me acaban de otorgar.

Después me retiro y salgo de la dirección para percatarme de que las clases ya terminaron, al parecer hace un par de horas.

Siento el peso de las monedas colgando de mi pantalón, me siento mal porque con esto podría alimentar a varias familias de la veta, pero sé que no lo aceptarían o cualquier cosa por el estilo, así que mejor voy al quemador para comprar todo lo que nos falta en la casa y así ayudar a los vendedores del mismo.

Lo que reconforta es que a los que no pueda ayudar directamente lo voy a hacer cuando entreguen las despensas a todos en el distrito.

Cuando llego al quemador a todos los que le compro se quedan extrañados ya que saben que la cerca esta electrificada, por lo tanto no puedo ir a cazar, y tampoco hay ningún trabajo disponible, y lo más raro de todo es que tenga dinero de un día para otro, pero nadie dice nada, por lo que prácticamente paso por todos los puestos a comprar algo.

Compro café, lana, semillas, frutas verduras, medicamentos nuevos ya que mi mamá y Prim no tienen con que trabajar, también compro un listón para el cabello y tela para que mi madre pueda hacerle unos vestidos a Prim, a ella le compro un cepillo para el cabello ya que el que tiene ya está muy gastado, y hasta un cascabel para el zarrapastroso de Buttercup, entre otras cosas más.

Luego voy a la carnicería para comprar algo para poder cenar un estofado, mal dulcería por algunos dulces para Prim.

Cuando llego a la casa con todas las bolsas en las manos mi madre y Prim, me ayudan a llevarlas a la cocina mientras se sorprenden, por todo el contenido que hay en ellas, entre las tres acomodamos las cosas, sin decir nada.

Prim encantada toma el listón para el cabello y se acerca a mi madre para que se lo coloque, y corta un trozo para, poner el cascabel y atárselo a Buttercup en el cuello, este me mira y suelta un bufido, como si supiera que yo soy la responsable de eso.

Después de preparar y comer la cena, mientras recojo los platos y los limpio, mi madre decide por fin hablar.

-¿De dónde sacaste dinero para comprar todo esto? ¿Acaso aceptaste….- se lo que está por preguntar incluso antes de que lo termine por lo que la interrumpo.

-No mamá no hice eso, si no otra cosa pero será mejor que lo hablemos sentadas ya que es una historia algo larga y no se como la vayas a tomar- digo señalando el comedor, Prim se nos une ya que ella también tiene derecho a saberlo.

-Sé que se están preguntando de donde saqué dinero para comprar todo esto, y esta es la respuesta, hoy mientras estaba en clase, fui llamada para ir a la oficina del director, pero no era para ver al director, si no para ver al presidente Snow, sinceramente yo tenía miedo de que supiera que cazo en el bosque y que fuera arrestada, pero por suerte no fue así, para lo que el presidente solicitaba mi presencia era para ofrecerme un trabajo, el cual consiste en ir con la vencedora del distrito 1 durante toda la gira de la victoria, para cantar en todos los distritos y cada que me lo pida, también voy a tener que irme dos semanas antes de la gira para aprender que canciones cantar, medir trajes o algo así, por lo que me dio este dinero para poder recuperar mi peso y que comamos bien, a cambio él me va a dar dinero mensual como si fuera una vencedora más, obviamente no tanto dinero y en lugar de darme una casa me dio la oportunidad de dejar a otras tres personas y a mi exentas de la cosecha mientras yo viva- ambas están con los ojos abiertos como platos, hasta que Prim viene y me abraza diciendo.

-Katniss, muchas gracias, pero no tenías por qué hacerlo, ya sé que no has cantado desde que murió papá, así que sé que no te agrada la idea así que no tenías que hacerlo, hubiéramos encontrado algún modo de salir adelante- dice con lágrimas inundando sus ojos.

Todo esto lo hago por ella, ya que, no sabe que mi madre y yo hemos estado comiendo menos para que ella come lo que necesita, tampoco sabe del trato que me ofreció Axel, yo sé que lo que me dijo es cierto, pero no tenía otra opción, por lo que le contesto.

-No te preocupes por mi Patito lo importante es que tú y yo ya no tenemos que ir a loa juegos del hambre, y que ya no tendremos que pasar hambre, as que es algo que quiero hacer, lo demás no importa solo recuerda que_ "Todo va a Cambiar"- _le digo limpiándole las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Está bien Katniss, pero prométeme que no vas a hacer nada que no quieras- dice mirándome a los ojos.

"_Si tan solo fuera así de fácil patito" pienso ya que recuerdo lo que me dijo el presidente Snow._

"Usted hará lo que sea que le pida como si fuera una vencedora más".

Pero no puedo decirle eso por lo que solo me limito a decir.

-Te lo prometo patito- digo mientras la abrazo para no tener que verla a los ojos y que se dé cuenta de que estoy mintiendo

Al día siguiente decido ir a la panadería, ya que mi madre y Prim me encargaron un poco de pan y unas galletas y de paso también ayudar a la familia de Peeta.

Cuando entro solo están Peeta y su hermano, platicando.

-Hola, Katniss- dice su hermano cuando se percata de que estoy aquí, para después decirle algo a Peeta que hace que se sonroje.

-Con permiso tengo que ir por algo a la bodega- Y sale por la puerta trasera. Dejándonos a Peeta y a mi solos.

Nos quedamos viendo unos minutos sin decir nada, hasta que el decide romper el silencio.

-Katniss, ¿Qué es lo que deseas?-

-Nada, solo venia por un poco de pan y un par de galletas- digo tendiendo unas monedas sobre el mostrador, mira a las monedas y luego a mi frunce el ceño pero no dice nada al respecto.

Me da lo que le pedí, cuando estoy por irme me toma del brazo, provocando que voltee a verlo, y me dice.

-¿Cómo?- sé que se refiere a las monedas, pero no creo que sea el momento y el lugar indicados, por lo que le digo.

-No creo que sea conveniente que te lo diga hoy, ven el vienes a la pradera después de la escuela, y allí te contare todo- me suelto de su agarre y salgo de la panadería, para dirigirme a mi casa.

_**FIN PROV KATNISS.**_

_**PROV PEETA.**_

Ayer después de que llamaran a Katniss a la dirección no ha sabido nada de ella. Cosa que me preocupa ya que ni siquiera en la hora de salida fue con Prim, la cual tuvo que irse sola a su casa.

Ahorita estoy con Will en la panadería cosa que no es buena ya que siempre que estamos los dos solos se las apaña para hacer lo que quiera sin ser regañado por mi madre, provocando que yo sea el que termina castigado y regañado.

-¿Oye a ti te hicieron esa dichosa encuesta?- dice para sacar un tema del cual platicar.

-Sí, y ¿Por qué preguntas eso después de dos días?- respondo ya que, está bien que él sea distraído, pero tampoco como para preguntar algo después de tanto tiempo.

-Nada más se me había olvidado preguntarte- con cada día que pasa compruebo que Will a pesar de ser mayor que yo, a veces actúa como si tuviera 5 años. –Y también quisiera saber que respondiste- dice riendo maliciosamente.

Se que solo lo hace para molestarme, pero si no le respondo lo que quiere escuchar me ira peor ya que no me dejara en paz hasta que le responda, por lo que digo.

-Will ya sabes que es lo que respondí, pero te lo voy a decir para que dejes de joderme la vida, lo que respondí fue…-

-_Hola, Katniss-_ dice interrumpiéndome y provocando que voltee a ver la puerta y la encuentre parada, sin decir nada.

-Los dejo solos para que hagan lo que quieran, pero procura cerrar las ventanas, y colocar el letrero de cerrado, ah y también procuren no hacer mucho ruido ya que voy a estar en la bodega y no sería muy bonitos escucharlos- Dice en mi oído.

Su comentario hace que me sonroje y quiera darle un buen golpe para que mantenga la boca cerrada, pero se me adelanta diciendo.

-_Con permiso tengo que ir por algo a la bodega- _Y sale por la puerta trasera. Dejándonos a Katniss y a mi solos.

Nos quedamos viendo unos minutos sin decir nada, hasta que decido romper el silencio.

-_Katniss, ¿Qué es lo que deseas?- _Digo tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo gracias a lo que dijo Will y también por preguntarle qué fue lo que sucedió en la oficina del director.

-_Nada, solo venia por un poco de pan y un par de galletas- _dice mientras me tiende un par de monedas, yo frunzo el ceño extrañado ya que se supone que ella y su familia no tenían dinero, por lo que temo que haya aceptado el trato de Axel, pero no digo nada al respecto.

Le doy lo que me pidió, lo toma y está a punto de retirarse cuando la tomo del brazo para quedar frente a frente, me mira extrañada por lo que digo.

_-¿Cómo?_\- Es lo único que se me ocurre y sale de mi boca en estos momentos, ella se da cuenta de que me refiero a las monedas, a lo que responde.

-_No creo que sea conveniente que te lo diga hoy, ven el vienes a la pradera después de la escuela, y allí te contare todo_\- se suelta de mi agarre, y después sale de la panadería en dirección de su casa dejándome más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

-Bueno Hermanito ¿Cómo te fue con katniss?- Dice Will pasándome un brazo por loa hombros, mientras ríe, pero su sonrisa se desvanece al ver mi rostro- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- dice preocupado.

-Nada, solo vino a comprar pan- digo de forma automática.

-Pero ¿Qué ella y su familia no tenían dinero?- dice extrañado.

-No, no tenían- digo de igual forma que la anterior.

-¿No creerás que….-

-Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase, ni siquiera pensarla- le digo mientras lo señalo con el dedo índice.

-Está bien, pero ¿Cómo habrá conseguido dinero de un día para otro?- dice.

No sé cómo habrá conseguido todo ese dinero, tan rápido, pero pienso averiguarlo el viernes, pero de una cosa si estoy seguro es que Todo va a Cambiar, a partir de ahora, me digo a mí mismo.

* * *

_**HOLA PERDON POR TARADAR EN ACTUALIZAR PERO ESQUE ESTRE A UNA NUEVA ESCUELA Y TUVE QUE ACOPLARME Y TODO ESO Y PARA ACABARLA LA SEMANA PASADA TUVE EXAMENES, PERO BUENO LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE YA PUDE ACTUALIZAR.**_

_**DIGANME QUELES PARECIO ASI QUE NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR**_


	8. Sorpresa

Hola solamente les quiero decir que hay algo que acabo de publicar que creobque hara feliz a mas de uno de ustedes.  
Para averiguarlo vayan a mi perfil para comprobarlo.

Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.


	9. Los tratos no Siempre son justos

_**ESTA HISTORIA PARTICIPA EN EL FORO: "EL DIENTE DE LEÓN". EN EL RETO "PIDIENDO TESELAS"**_

_**ESTA DEDICADA A: "ETERNALREADER15" QUIEN PUBLICO LA IDEA Y YO ENCANTADA LA ACEPTE.**_

* * *

_**PROV KATNISS.**_

Hoy es vienes, lo cual quiere decir que ya han pasado 4 días desde que el presidente Snow vino a ofrecerme trabajo, 4 días desde que días desde que tengo dinero, 4 días desde que como bien y lo mejor de todo 4 días desde que Prim está libre de la cosecha.

Estoy en mi casa sentada en la orilla de la cama pensando en que es lo que sucederá ahora ya que, no tengo que ir a la escuela, ya que después de aceptar el trabajo, al día siguiente que fui me dieron la noticia que ya no tengo que asistir a ella porque gracias a que tengo un trabajo ya no tengo la necesidad de ir ya que aprender todo sobre la minería del distrito no me ayudara de nada, aunque tampoco me hubiera servido de todos modos.

Estos días los he estado aprovechando para aumentar de peso y hacer ejercicio para lograr mi peso cosa que si se notó de un día para otro ya que antes se me notaban hasta las costillas y ahora ya tengo un poco más de figura.

Veo el pequeño reloj y veo que ya es la hora de salida en la escuela, por lo que me coloco mis botas y la cazadora de mi padre ya que quede con Peeta para verlo en la pradera y poder explicarle el porqué de todo esto.

Cuando llego a la pradera él aun no llega, por lo que decido sentarme y dirigir mi vista al bosque, deseando con toda mi alma volver adentrarme en él ya que cuando estaba en el bosque era yo misma, Katniss Everdeen, aquella chica a la que le gusta ir al bosque, trepar en los árboles, nadar en el lago y cantar, ya que siempre cuando iba sola llegaba al lago que me mostro mi padre hace varios años atrás y me metía a nadar y mientras me secaba me ponía a cantarle a los Sinsajos, como extraño esos tiempos, en los que no tenía que preocuparme por llevar comida suficiente a la mesa para que Prim no tuviera que pedir teselas, ya que no cumplía con la edad requerida.

Sigo perdida en mis pensamientos cuando siento que apoyan una mano en mi hombro izquierdo, volteo para ver de quien se trata y me percato de que es Peeta, me está sonriendo por lo que yo le correspondo con una sonrisa tímida, se sienta a un lado de mí y mira también al bosque igual que yo.

-¿Cómo es estar en el bosque?- pregunta después de un par de minutos, no me sorprende que pregunte eso ya que como es de la zona comercial él nunca ha ido al bosque y de hecho somos contadas las personas que nos atrevemos a ir.

-Pues no sé cómo explicártelo, así que solamente voy a decir que te sientes libre- digo sinceramente.

-Libre- dice para sí mismo como entendiendo porque dije eso.

-Si libre, libre de responsabilidades, libre de la tristeza que se siente en el distrito y libre de hacer lo que quieras- digo sonriendo mientras recuerdo lo feliz que era estar allí.

-Debes de estar muy triste por no poder entrar- no es pregunta, pero aun así respondo.

-Sí, pero todo ocurre por algo- veo de reojo como voltea a verme y sé que me va a preguntar de donde saque el dinero, por lo que me adelanto. - ¿Te preguntas de donde saque el dinero de un día para otro, verdad?- digo volteando a verlo para quedar frente a frente.

-De hecho te lo he querido preguntar desde que fuiste a la panadería aquel día- Responde serio.

Tomo aire para responderle.

-Sé que todos en el distrito sabían del trato que Axel me ofreció, sé que todos creen que acepte su trato para tener dinero de un día para otro, pero no es así- escucho como suelta aire en un sonoro suspiro- Lo que en realidad sucedió, comenzó el lunes el día en el que me llamaron a la oficina del director, ¿Te acuerdas de ello?-

-Lo recuerdo- dice.

-Bueno, pues no era el director el que me quería ver, sino el presidente Snow, al parecer se enteró de que mi familia y yo estábamos pasando hambre, ya que me ofreció un trabajo en el cual consiste en ir junto al vencedor de este año a todos los distritos para cantar e ir al capitolio cada vez que se me pida para hacer lo mismo a cambio de un sueldo que equivale a la mitad del de cualquier vencedor, despensa cada fin de mes para todos en el distrito como si un tributo hubiera resultado vencedor este año y también… - esto por contarle sobre la inmunidad en la cosecha cuando escucho que dicen mi nombre.

-Señorita Everdeen- ambos nos volteamos al mismo tiempo que nos ponemos de pie para ver hacia el origen de esa voz y nos percatamos de que un agente de la paz.

-Señorita Everdeen, se solicita su presencia en la estación de trenes, - lo miro dudosa ya que se supone que nadie va a la estación ya que solo lo utilizan los agentes de la paz o los que son seleccionados como tributos para los juegos del hambre, lo que quiere decir que me hablan porque tengo que ir al capitolio.

Lo miro dudosa ya que no tengo que ir al capitolio hasta dentro de dos semanas, o eso es lo que me dijo el presidente Snow. Estoy por preguntar porque tengo que ir cuando el agente de la paz interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-Cambio de planes Señorita Everdeen, su viaje se adelantó, así que tiene que acompañarme a la estación-

Siento como Peeta me toma de la mano para darme confianza, por lo que me suelto de su agarre y lo abrazo el cual me corresponde, ya que no sé cuándo vaya a volver y también para poder decirle.

-Diles a mi madre y a mi hermana que me fui al capitolio, ellas ya saben para que, también diles que les voy a estar mandando dinero regularmente, por favor cuídalas mientras estoy fuera y lo más importante cuídate tú- digo para después darle un beso en los labios.

Sigo al agente de la paz hasta la estación de trenes, cuando subo me quedo viendo por la ventana como el distrito está cada vez más lejano hasta que se pierde en el horizonte.

_**FIN PROV KATNISS**_

_**PROV PEETA.**_

Después de que katniss se fuera con el agente de la paz, cosa que no me da buena espina, hago lo que me pidió.

Voy a la veta para ir a buscar a su familia, pero cuando llego no hay nadie en su casa o para ser más específico, no hay nadie en toda la veta, lo cual es extraño ya que solamente toda la gente sale de sus casas es cuando el presidente pide una reunión en la plaza del distrito, por lo que me dirijo hacia allá.

Cuando llego confirmo mis sospechas ya que enfrente del edifico de justicia hay una tarima y todos los del distrito la miran ansiosos, con miedo o con indiferencia, ya que cuando pasa eso siempre es para traer malas noticias.

A unos pocos metros delante de mí me encuentro con las Everdeen las cuales se ve en su rostro la preocupación de no encontrar a Katniss por ningún lado. Las cuales al verme se aproximan a donde estoy.

-Peeta ¿sabes dónde está katniss?- pregunta Prim desesperada por no ver a su hermana mayor por ningún lado.

-Sí, se acaba de ir al capitolio, según su visita se adelanto un par de semanas, no pudo despedirse ya que no le dejaron tiempo para nada- respondo sincero, ellas solo asienten sin decir nada, pero como quiera en sus rostros se ve la preocupación de lo que le puedan hacer, que es lo mismo que yo sentí cuando se fue.

De pronto el alcalde Undersee sube a la tarima y explica lo mismo que katniss me dijo hace rato en la pradera, todos se ponen muy contento gracias a que como hace 25 años el distrito 12, no ha habido beneficios económicos para el distrito como en los otros.

Me despido de las Everdeen, prometiendo decirnos si alguno de nosotros tiene noticias de katniss.

Cuando llego a la panadería, encuentre frente a la puerta un sobre, con mi nombre y el sello del capitolio. Se me hace extraño que ese sobre este dirigido a mí, por lo que lo abro.

_Señor Peeta Mellark._

_Se le notifica que gracias al reciente trato con la señorita Everdeen, se llegó al acuerdo de que usted está libre de la cosecha, lo cual quiere decir libre de los juegos del hambre, siempre y cuando la señorita Everdeen cumpla con su parte del trato._

_Atentamente._

_Coronalius Snow._

_Presidente de Panem._

Entonces esto era lo que me iba a decir antes de ser interrumpida por el agente de la paz.

_**FIN PROV PEETA.**_

_**PROV KATNISS.**_

Llego al amanecer a la estación de trenes, la cual esta vacía por la hora que es, según tengo entendido en el capitolio levantarse temprano, es levantarse al mediodía. Las pocas personas que se ven son los trabajadores, los cuales visten ropas de colores muy extravagantes, al igual que su cabello y maquillaje, algunos hasta incluso tienen deformaciones en su rostro para parecer más "bellos" según ellos.

-Señorita Everdeen, por aquí, por favor- dice el agente mientras me señala un coche de color negro y las ventanas del mismo color.

Hago lo que dice, y apenas me siento cuando ya cerró la puerta, voy sola en la parte trasera del coche, ya que está dividida la parte del conductor y la trasera por una especie de pared, cosa que agradezco.

Veo a través de la ventana y veo como la vida es muy diferente aquí a como es en el doce, no puedo evitar sentir rabia ya que nosotros somos el distrito más pobre y discriminado de toda Panem, mientras que ellos están aquí sin ninguna preocupación que vestir lo último en moda.

El camino se me hace demasiado largo por lo que no se en que momento caigo dormida.

Cuando despierto estoy sobre una camilla, mientras que un grupo de perdonas con el típico aspecto del capitolio están haciendo no sé qué con mi cabello y mi cuerpo, me sorprendo pero no me muevo ya que están demasiado concentrados mientras hacen su trabajo, y presiento que si rompo su concentración me va a ir muy mal.

Espero a que terminen y salen de la habitación y aprovecho para verme en el espejo de cuerpo completo que hay en la misma y me sorprende lo que veo.

La joven que veo en el espejo no soy yo ya que no tengo ningún vello en toda la parte visible de mi cuerpo, ya que estoy en ropa interior, tengo la cara más limpia de lo normal y mi cabello que antes estaba hasta mi cintura, ahora está cortado hasta arriba de mis hombros.

-Te sorprendió el cambio ¿Verdad?- Dice un hombre a mis espaldas.

Instintivamente me cubro todo lo posible con mis manos, él se acerca y me cubre con una bata, la cual yo me ajusto rápidamente, mientras digo.

-Gracias- digo evitando verlo a los ojos y vea mi miedo de estar aquí.

-No hay de que, soy Cinna tu estilista- dice mientras me tiende la mano, yo la tomo y digo.

-Katniss- respondo en un susurro, pero al parecer no se da cuenta.

Cinna me explica que el es quien va a diseñar mis vestuarios, para que él pueda poner en practica algunos de sus diseños antes de los siguientes juegos del hambre. También me toma un par de medidas, para después retirarse, cuando se fue ya no tenía tanto miedo ya que después de todo eso que hizo conversamos un rato y me dio la confianza suficiente como para tener un amigo aquí en el capitolio.

Lo que resto del día fui a mi departamento que me servirá para cuando tenga que quedarme en el capitolio y también practique las canciones que tengo que aprenderme por órdenes del presidente Snow.

Las semanas restantes hago lo mismo, hasta que un fin de semana antes de ir al doce para comenzar la gira de la victoria con la vencedora del 1 encuentro en mi cama un sencillo, pero bonito, vestido plateado ceñido al cuerpo y tirantes muy delgados, y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color. Y una nota sobre el vestido.

_Señorita Everdeen._

_Se le proporciono el siguiente atuendo, porque su presencia es requerida en la mansión presidencial a las 8:00 pm, por lo que un vehículo pasara por usted a las 7:00._

_Recuerde usted tendrá que hacer todo lo que se le solicite, sin importar que, de lo contrario todos los beneficios otorgados por el capitolio se le serán revocados inmediatamente._

_Atentamente._

_Coronalius Snow._

_Presidente de Panem._

Esto no me da un buen presentimiento, pero no me puedo negar a hacerlo.

Cuando llego a la mansión presidencial hay mucha gente que no conozco en el salón principal, por lo que me limito a estar un poco alejada mientras tomo pequeños sorbos de la copa que se me entrego en la entrada, al parecer es licor, cosa que no estoy acostumbrada a tomar, pero no sabe mal si lo tomas de a poco.

De pronto me dan un ligero toque en el hombro por lo que instintivamente me volteo y me encuentro con Finnick Odair, vencedor de los 60º juegos del hambre, el cual tiene dibujada su típica sonrisa arrogante en el rostro mientras dice.

-¿Quieres un azucarillo?- mientras me tiende su mano, la cual tiene un par de cubos blancos los cuales supongo son los dichosos azucarillo.

-No gracias- respondo cortésmente.

-¡ODAIR, LLEVO MIL AÑOS BUSCANDOTE!- Grita una joven la cual inmediatamente reconozco como Johanna Mason, la cual viene corriendo y le da un golpe en la cabeza a Finnick, el cual la toma de los hombros y le rasca la cabeza con los nudillos. Provocando que Johanna le dé un manotazo, mientras dice.

-Ya déjame en paz Finnick-

-Pero tú fuiste la que comenzó- dice mientras le vuelve a rascar la cabeza con los nudillos y ambos comiencen a discutir.

Yo solo los miro ya que me causa gracia la forma en que discuten, así duran un par de minutos hasta que Johanna se da cuenta de que estoy aquí y me pregunta.

-¿Tú quién eres?-

-Katniss Everdeen- ella me mira de arriba para abajo antes de decir.

-¿Tú no eres de por aquí verdad?-

-No, soy del doce, pero el presidente Snow me pidió que viniera porque voy a acompañar a la vencedora del 1 en su gira- digo explicándole por qué estoy aquí.

-Oh, entonces es cierto eso del trabajo que estaba ofreciendo Snow y que ahora si va a haber entretenimiento en la gira de la victoria- dice Johanna emocionada.

-Katniss no es por ser grosero, ¿Pro que haces en esta reunión, si solamente vas a cantar durante la gira de la victoria?- pregunta Finnick seriamente.

-No sé, el presidente solamente me pidió que viniera- respondo, ambos se voltean a ver temerosos y pregunta Johanna.

-¿No sabes para que es esta reunión?-

-No- respondo asustada por su reacción.

-Katniss, esta es una reunión para exhibir a los vencedores para después subastarlos después de la gira de la victoria- dice Finnick.

Esto provoca que el alma se me caiga a los pies, recordando las palabras del presidente Snow.

"_Usted será como una vencedora mas y hará todo lo que le pida"_

Y un solo pensamiento,

"Los tratos no siempre son justos"

* * *

**Hola mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me lo hagan saber en los comentarios.**

**Besos atte: LuciaEverdeen**


	10. Todo Sea Por Protegerlos

_**ESTA HISTORIA PARTICIPA EN EL FORO: "EL DIENTE DE LEÓN". EN EL RETO "PIDIENDO TESELAS"**_

_**ESTA DEDICADA A: "ETERNALREADER15" QUIEN PUBLICO LA IDEA Y YO ENCANTADA LA ACEPTE.**_

_**PROV KATNISS.**_

"_-Katniss, esta es una reunión para exhibir a los vencedores para después subastarlos después de la gira de la victoria- dice Finnick._

_Esto provoca que el alma se me caiga a los pies, recordando las palabras del presidente Snow._

"_Usted será como una vencedora más y hará todo lo que le pida" "_

-Me están tomando el pelo, ¿Verdad?- digo con la voz entrecortada, gracias al llanto que está tratando de salir.

Ellos solo me dan una mirada de lastima, lo cual es la gota que derrama el vaso y hace que me derrumbe.

Yo solo me paso las manos por el rostro en un intento de tranquilizarme pero es en vano, por mi cabeza nunca paso esta posibilidad, había escuchado que los vencedores profesionales son los que se requieren para estos "servicios", por lo que yo sin ser una vencedora y por ser del doce, nunca pensé que me fueran a considerar "deseable" entre las personas del capitolio.

Siento como me abrazan y me doy cuenta de que es Finnick, el cual me consuela hasta que me tranquilizo.

-Katniss, te voy a hacer una pregunta un poco personal, pero es para saber qué consejos darte o que vamos a hacer contigo- dice Johanna después de unos minutos.

Solo asiento ya que no me siento con ganas de contestar.

-¿Eres Virgen?-

Solo cierro los ojos y asiento ya que no había pensado en eso, en que me vayan a Vender dentro de dos semanas, signifique que dentro de dos semanas perderé mi virginidad con un extraño, o bueno si es que ocurre.

-Creo que entonces vas a tener que…- dice Finnick hasta que es interrumpido por el Presidente Snow.

-Señorita Everdeen, veo que ya conoció a los vencedores Finnick Odair, y Johanna Mason, y también creo que ya le contaron el motivo de esta reunión, así que espero que no olvide su trato, Y de paso vengo a decirle que su tren al doce esta por partir así que le recomiendo que se retire en este momento para que no retrase su agenda-

-Muchas gracias por avisarme señor presidente- respondo con una sonrisa forzada en mi rostro o mejor dicho una mueca para después decir- Con permiso, buenas noches y disfruten el resto de la velada- volteo y salgo apresurada.

Cuando estoy afuera de la mansión aprovecho para tomar aire, ya que dentro, después de lo que me dijeron Finnick y Johanna, sentía que el aire me faltaba que la habitación cada vez se hacía más pequeña.

En mi viaje al doce me lo paso encerrada en mi habitación, ni siquiera como nada ya que aunque lo intente el nudo que tengo en mi estómago no me deja digerir alimento alguno.

¿Dormí?, no lo sé ya que la mayoría de las veces que cerraba los ojos a los pocos minutos mi mente recreaba la imagen de un hombre, que me besaba a la fuerza, me lastimaba los brazos y piernas con sus agarres, y me arrancaba la ropa, cuando el hombre estaba a punto de llegar a hacer algo más me despertaba de golpe, jadeando y bañada en sudor y lágrimas.

Cuando llego al distrito son las 6:00 a.m. y el sol apenas se está asomando por lo que me dicen que puedo ir a mi casa con mi familia siempre y cuando vuelva antes de las 12:00 p.m., para que me arreglen ya que Glimmer la vencedora del 1 llegara a esa hora y tengo que estar junto a ella, para el discurso que va a dar en la plaza a las 3:00 de la tarde.

Pero no voy a mi casa, sino más bien al bosque ya que no creo tener la valentía para ver a mi madre y a Prim a la cara para decirles mí futuro "trabajo", suficiente tienen con preocuparse cuanto tiempo voy a ir al capitolio y que no me pasa nada, como para decirles lo que posiblemente tenga que hacer, por lo me digo a misma que no voy a decirles nada.

Cuando menos me lo espero ya estoy en el lago y con mis pies dentro del agua mientras estoy sentada en la orilla del mismo, no me meto a nadar ya que el agua a esta hora está demasiado fría porque el sol no está lo suficientemente alto como para calentarla.

Pienso en mi padre y en porque tuvo que morir de esa manera, si no hubiera muerto en esa explosión de mina, yo no estuviera haciendo esto, pero el hubiera no existe.

Y sé que si mi padre estuviera vivo estaría muy avergonzado de lo que voy a hacer, hasta yo lo estoy conmigo misma.

Después de un par de minutos siento como mi rostro se humedece gracias a las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir por mi rostro y como sé que nadie va a venir dejo que corran libremente, ya este es el único momento en el que puedo desahogarme sin que nadie tenga que pedirme explicaciones por ello.

O eso es lo que creo ya que siento como me abrazan, pero no me retiro ya que inmediatamente reconozco el olor a Pan y Canela de Peeta, así que al contrario me aferro más a él, me acaricia la espalda pero no me dice nada ni me pregunta el porqué de mi llanto, cosa que agradezco, Ya que no sabría que responderle.

Cuando me tranquilizo, me separo de él y le doy un beso en los labios, al principio es un simple rose entre nuestros labios, pero de pronto yo soy la que comienzo a besarlo con más intensidad, el al principio parece sorprendido, pero son solo unos segundos, ya que después me corresponde.

Siento como toma mi rostro entre sus manos y delinea mis labios con su lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar, tímidamente abro mis labios permitiéndole la entrada y comienza a explorar mi boca con ella, de pronto su lengua se encuentra con la mía y comienzan una insaciable batalla.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire y el junta nuestras frentes, y decido por fin decirle lo que siento por el en realidad.

-Te amo- le digo sincera.

Veo como en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa antes de decir.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando escuchar eso salir de tus labios- dice antes de volverme a besar.

Este beso es igual de intenso que el anterior, por lo que cuando menos me lo espero, estoy sentada a horcadas de Peeta, siento como me acaricia la espalda y yo lo acaricio el pecho.

De pronto se separa de mí y se quita la camisa, para después volver a besarme, por lo que yo inconscientemente paso mis manos por su marcado abdomen, mientras él me sigue acariciando la espalda hasta que llega al dobladillo de mi blusa y sus manos se quedan estáticas, yo coloco mis manos sobre las suyas y lo ayudo a quitarme la blusa.

Y seguimos besándonos mientras me recuesta sobre la hierba y se coloca sobre mí, de pronto comienza a besarme el cuello haciendo que deje escapar uno que otro suspiro, siento como me acaricia el vientre, hasta que llega a la cinturilla de mi pantalón el cual me quita lentamente, esperando mi reacción, pero no hago nada para detenerlo, dejándome solo en ropa interior.

Entre besos caricias nuestras ropas desaparecen por completo dejándonos a ambos desnudos.

De pronto se separa de mí y me mira fijamente de arriba hacia abajo, lo que provoque que me sonroje e intente cubrirme con mis manos, pero el al ver claramente mis intenciones, me toma ligeramente de mis muñecas y las aparta dejándolas a la altura de mi cabeza.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, no era mi intención hacerte sentir incomoda, pero, estaba observando lo hermosa que eres, y no deberías avergonzarte de ello- dice mientras me da un ligero beso en los labios.

-Gracias- le digo correspondiéndole el beso.

Después de otro par de besos y caricias, llego el momento que cambiara mi vida para siempre.

-¿Estas segura de hacer esto?- dice mientras se coloca entre mis piernas. Yo solo digo.

-Más que segura- susurro.

Siento como comienza a entrar en mí, al principio solo siento un poco de dolor el cual cada vez se vuelve más intenso.

-Relájate, esto solo durara un par de minutos- Susurra en mi oído.

Solo asiento y hago lo que dice, cuando por fin entra en mi siento como un gran dolor me recorre todo el cuerpo, lo cual provoca que un par de lagrimas en mi ojos, las cuales Peeta limpia cariñosamente, mientras me da un beso en la frente, no se mueve por miedo a provocarme daño, cosa que agradezco ya que aún me duele demasiado.

Después de un par de minutos lo incito a que se mueva abrazando su cintura con mis piernas, y el comienza a salir y entrar lentamente aumentando poco a poco las embestidas, hasta lograr un ritmo incontrolable, hasta que ambos llegamos al clímax gimiendo el nombre del uno del otro.

Cuando terminamos se recuesta a un lado mío mientras me atrae a él para recostarme en su pecho.

-Katniss me has hecho el joven más feliz del mundo- dice mientras me besa la coronilla.

-Y tú a mí la joven más feliz del mundo- digo sintiéndome culpable, por no poder decirle de mi futuro trabajo.

De pronto varias lágrimas comienzan a salir, pensando en lo que me va a suceder, en que voy a estar traicionando a Peeta, y a mi familia al no decirle que es lo que me va a suceder, pero prefiero que no lo sepan a qué lo sepan y estén sufriendo por mi culpa, por lo que lo mejor será no decirles y poder seguir protegiéndolos.

Siento como Peeta me abraza hasta que me tranquilizo, pero no pregunta nada solo dice.

-No dejare que nada te suceda- dice.

"Esa seré yo" pienso mientras me muerdo el labio para seguir controlando mis lágrimas.

Después de hacer el amor nuevamente nos vestimos y nos dirigimos al distrito. Ya que tenía que regresar a que me prepararan, nos despedimos y se nota el dolor en su rostro ya que no lo veré hasta dentro de dos semanas, que es cuando termina la gira de la victoria, si es que bien me va.

Toda la gira de la victoria transcurrió con normalidad Glimmer daba sus discursos, yo cantaba, asistíamos a una cena, y yo cantaba e íbamos al siguiente distrito, hasta llegar al capitolio. Glimmer por ser la vencedora del 1, uno de los distritos profesionales, fue muy deseada en el capitolio y corrió la misma suerte que yo.

Cuando se terminó la cena que daba por concluida la gira de la victoria, El presidente Snow me presento a un hombre que según era mi mayor admirador deseaba tener mi compañía esa noche, por suerte Finnick y Johanna me dieron varios consejos para cuando tuviera que estar con alguien, como drogarlo, emborracharlo, entretenerlo para que no haga nada malo o que pensara en Peeta mientras estaba con él.

Pero a pesar de eso cuando estaba con ese hombre no pude evitar derramar un par de lágrimas y no porque me haya hecho daño si no porque me sentía sucia y avergonzada conmigo misma, por lo bajo que he caído, cuando dije que nunca haría algo así.

Por lo que mi único consuelo es que a los que quiero nunca las pasara nada malo.

"Todo sea por Protegerlos" pienso.m

* * *

Hola espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya sabemos que Katniss no perdió la virginidad con ningún extraño Si no con Peeta, cosa que espero les haya gustado.

También vimos lo que tuvo que sufrir Katniss, pero todo lo hizo con tal de proteger a los que ama.

El próximo capítulo ya es el final de esta historia, pero tengo otra en mente, que está en fase de "construcción", pero aún tenemos Detrás del Objetivo y Epilogo de ¿qué pasaría si algo fura diferente?, por lo que seguiré aquí por un largo tiempo.

No olviden comentar que les pareció.

Besos Atte.: LuciaEverdeen.


	11. Encontrarte

_**ESTA HISTORIA PARTICIPA EN EL FORO: "EL DIENTE DE LEÓN". EN EL RETO "PIDIENDO TESELAS"**_

_**ESTA DEDICADA A: "ETERNALREADER15" QUIEN PUBLICO LA IDEA Y YO ENCANTADA LA ACEPTE.**_

_**PROV KATNISS.**_

Estoy sentada en la orilla de la cama vestida únicamente por una bata de seda roja con encaje negro en la orilla y debajo de ella solamente tenía puesto un conjunto con un sostén de encaje negro y un listón en la orilla de color rojo, unas diminutas braguitas que apenas cubrían mi intimidad, unas medias negras y unos tacones del mismo color.

Me sentía desnuda, y quería ponerme mi típica ropa para sentirme cómoda pero no podía ya que por órdenes de Snow tenía que estar presentable para mí "Trabajo", quiero salir corriendo, pero sé que eso solo empeorara las cosas, por lo que suelto un suspiro y me limito ver por la ventana esperando al maldito desgraciado que me haya comprado esta noche.

Escucho como abren la puerta, volteo hacia la puerta para poder descubrir con qué clase de desgraciado tendré que estar esta noche.

Es un hombre de unos 30 años, me mira de arriba abajo y me dice.

-Quítate la bata- me levanto, cierro los ojos y hago lo que me dice.

A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados puedo sentir su penetrante mirada sobre mi cuerpo, quiero acercarme y darle una cachetada o algo por el estilo, pero solo me limito a cerrar mis manos en puños con tanta fuerza que de seguro mis nudillos ya se volvieron blancos.

-Si valió la pena todo lo que pague por ti, putita- dice antes de lanzarme bruscamente sobre la cama.

Me toma bruscamente de las muñecas y comienza a besarme el cuello, siento su aliento alcohólico penetrar mis fosas nasales por lo que solo miro el techo y trato de desconectarme del mundo como cada vez que tengo que "trabajar", pero esta vez es imposible ya que el hombre me quita el sostén y comienza a acariciar mis pechos de una fuertemente provocando que suelte un gemido de dolor, por lo cual él se molesta una cachetada mientras me dice.

-No te estés quejando ya que pague demasiado por ti como para escuchar tus lloriqueos- siento como comienza a emanar sangre de mi labio, y asiento, mientras el vuelve a concentrarse en mis pechos.

Siento como me arranca las bragas y mete bruscamente unos de sus dedos en mi interior y los vuelve a sacar, hace eso un par de veces antes de penetrarme de una sola estocada, vuelvo a soltar un gemido de dolor por lo que me vuelve a dar una cachetada.

-Te dije que te quedaras callada- dice mientras me toma de los brazos mientras me zarandea, para después me retiene contra la cama, a la vez que me penetra hasta que llega al final.

Se quita de encima, para después vestirse y salir de la habitación, cuando escucho que cierra la puerta, me hago un ovillo y dejo que las lágrimas corran libremente por mi rostro, me duele todo mi cuerpo, nunca me había tocado estar con un hombre que fuera tan violento, pero apuesto a que no será el último.

Escucho como abren la puerta pero no volteo a ver quién es.

Escucho como abren otra puerta y el sonido del agua de la ducha, por lo que sé que son Johanna y Finnick los que acaban de entrar, ya que desde mi primer trabajo siempre vienen a ver como estoy y me ayudan a ducharme y cambiarme si es necesario, y esta es una de esas veces.

Siento como me levantan de la cama y me toman en brazos, para después meterme a la ducha, después de que me bañan me colocan una bata y salen del baño, segundos después Johanna se aproxima con una copa en la mano con un líquido de color rosa y solo niego con la cabeza ya que no me siento capaz de poder tomar y comer nada en estos momentos.

-Tienes que tomarte esto ya que es para quítate el dolor y tampoco quedes embarazada- dice mientras me tiende la copa.

Tomo un sorbo de la misma, pero tiene un sabor desagradable por lo que la escupo, y Johanna se me queda viendo para después decirme.

-No lo saborees, y si vuelves a escupirlo yo misma hare que te lo tomes- Sé que si es capaz de hacerlo, por lo que hago lo que dice.

-Ten aquí esta lo que me pediste- Le dice Finnick a Johanna, tendiéndole un vestido de color dorado y una caja.

-Está bien, nos vemos en el pasillo en una hora- dice Johanna mientras cierra la puerta del baño dejando a Finnick fuera del mismo.

-¿Para qué tienes que arreglarme?- pregunto, temiendo que me diga que tengo que ir a reunirme con otro hombre.

-Porque Snow va a dar el anuncio del Vasallaje y quiere que todos estemos presentes- se limita a decir.

Cuando termina no reunimos con Finnick para después dirigirnos a la Mansión presidencial que es en donde se dará el anuncio del Vasallaje.

Después de que todos los invitados llegaran sale el Presidente Snow seguido de un niño con una caja de madera en sus manos, la cual contiene la tarjeta que explica las reglas del vasallaje de este año.

-Buenas noches, ciudadanos de Panem, como saben este año se cumple el 75º aniversario de los Juegos del Hambre, lo cual significa que este año Celebra el 3º vasallaje de los 25, lo cual quiere decir que este año las reglas de los juegos serán diferentes- dice para después abrir la caja y sacar el sobre y leer el contenido del mismo.

–"_Para el tercer vasallaje para demostrar que los apellidos son mas me un nombre sino un símbolo de nuestra fuerza los tributos seleccionados serán aquellos que su apellido paterno comience con la letra "E", El rango de edad será entre los 12 y los 30 años de edad, podrán participar vencedores de otras ediciones de los Juegos del Hambre, los tributos podrán ser del mismo género y También todas las inmunidades serán revocadas"- _

En el doce solamente hay dos familias con un apellido y solamente 2 personas cumplimos con el rango de edad requerido, lo cual quiere decir que Prim y yo iremos a la Arena.

_**FIN PROV KATNISS.**_

_**NARRADORA.**_

Después del Anuncio del Vasallaje Todos fueron enviados a sus distritos ya que a la mañana siguiente serían las cosechas.

Katniss no dijo ninguna palabra en todo el camino ya que su único pensamiento era en hacer que Prim saliera de la Arena con vida al doce y no en una caja.

Se preguntaba que había hecho para merecer todo eso, pero no encontraba una explicación lógica para ello.

Al llegar al doce y bajar del tren, se encontró con su madre y su hermana las cuales tenían los ojos rojos e Hinchados gracias al llanto, porque ya sabían que ambas hermanas al día siguiente a esa misma hora estarán en camino al capitolio.

Ninguna de las Everdeen pudo dormir esa noche, por lo que aprovecharon el poco tiempo que les quedaba para convivir como familia.

A la mañana siguiente Katniss se Reunió con Peeta para ambos aprovechar sus último momento juntos ya que ambos sabían que Katniss haría hasta lo imposible para que Prim vuelva con vida.

Después de la cosecha las hermanas Everdeen fueron llevadas al capitolio, Cuando llegaron las prepararon para el desfile de tributos, ellas eran las favoritas en el capitolio ya que gracias a que Katniss ya era conocida y que ambas eran hermana, Cinna hizo que lucieran Hermosas provocando que todos quisieran patrocinarlas y ganándose el odio de todos los tributos de los otros distritos.

Durante las entrevistas Katniss dejo en claro que ella haría todo lo posible con tal de que su hermana salga de la Arena.

Al comienzo de los juegos Katniss, logró conseguir un arco y un caraj de flechas, mientras que Prim Consiguió un par de mochilas, con lo necesario para sobrevivir por una semana.

La arena era una especie de bosque como los del doce por lo cual Katniss pudo encontrar un escondite y esperar no ser encontradas hasta que sea necesario salir.

Después de 5 días ellas y el chico del distrito 1 eran los únicos con vida por lo cual ambas hermanas tuvieron que salir de su escondite y terminar los Juegos.

Al llegar a la cornucopia ambas fueron emboscadas por el chico del 1, provocando varias heridas a ambas, pero la más afectada fue Prim, la cual tenía un corte a un lado de las costillas, por lo cual katniss sin pensarlo dos veces le apunto con una flecha al chico del uno y la disparara.

Antes de que la flecha alcanzara al chico este lanzó un cuchillo el cual quedó clavado en la cabeza de la pequeña de las hermanas Everdeen provocando que ambos murieran al instante.

La mayor de las Everdeen tarto desesperadamente de curar a su hermana pero todo fue en vano por lo cual sin pensarlo dos veces ella misma se clavó una de sus flechas en el corazón, muriendo al instante, dejando por primera vez a los Juegos del Hambre sin vencedor.

Esto fue tomado por el capitolio como una burla y un acto de rebeldía, pero no se pudo hacer nada por conseguir un nuevo vencedor. En los distritos, esto fue tomado como una motivación para luchar en contra del capitolio comenzando una guerra para derrocar al gobierno actual, teniendo como mártir a Katniss Everdeen.

Durante la guerra hubo muchos heridos y muertos entre ellos Peeta Mellark.

_**FIN PROV NARRADORA.**_

_**PROV KATNISS.**_

No era mi intención provocar todo lo que sucedió después de los juegos o mejor dicho después de mi muerte, pero me alegro de ello ya que por fin toda Panem se puso en contra del gobierno y pudieron lograr la paz anhelada por varios años.

Ahora Prim y yo Estamos en un lugar mejor, por fin pudimos reunirnos con nuestro padre el cual no me reprocho nada de lo que hice al contrario, me felicito por mi valentía y fuerza.

-En que piensas- me dice Peeta, me abraza por la espalda.

Por desgracia el también falleció durante la revolución, pero sé que suena egoísta pero me alegro de que este aquí conmigo.

-En que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice y que me alegro de haberte encontrado- digo mientras volteo para quedar frente a frente.

-Yo si me arrepiento de algo- yo lo miro dudosa ya que no se a lo que se refiere- de no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para decirte mis sentimientos desde un principio, Y también me alegro de haberte encontrado- Dice para después darme un Beso lleno de Emociones, como siempre que lo hace.

**FIN**

\/\/\/\/\/

**Hola como dije aquí estoy actualizando y quería agradecerles por los comentarios y palabras de apoyo, gracias a Dios mi papá ya se recuperó así que ahora solo hay que cuidar que es lo que come para que ya no le suceda lo mismo.**

**Bueno este fue el capítulo final de "Find You (Encontrarte)" el cual espero que les haya gustado y comenten que les pareció.**

**P.D. Como ya termine esta historia no tengo una idea concreta para comenzar otra historia, por lo que voy a hacer una especie de Convocatoria llamada "Lluvia de ideas", la cual consiste en que ustedes a partir de hoy hasta el día 30 de mayo me manden por mensaje privado una idea de lo que quisieran que tratara mi próxima historia, puede ser ambientada en el distrito doce (como esta), en la actualidad (como detrás del objetivo), puede ser una historia de época, etc. La única condición es que sea de Katniss y Peeta como personajes principales. Nada de (Katniss-Gale, Peeta-Delly, Katniss-Finnick, etc.), no es por discriminar ni nada de eso pero lo que sucede es que se me hace muy difícil escribir de una pareja que no sea Katniss y Peeta. De esas ideas voy a Seleccionar 3 las cuales voy a poner en votación para saber cuál escribir primero, Así que espero sus ideas.**

**Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**

_**Agradecimientos.**_

_**Quisiera agradecerles a todos ustedes por aceptar esta historia, sinceramente no creía que fuera a tener tanta aceptación por parte de ustedes, cosa que me motivo a seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Muchas gracias por todos sus votos, comentarios (que siempre me hacen reír), o simplemente lecturas lo cual siempre es bien recibido.**_

_**Espero seguir aquí por un tiempo, escribir más historias y poder compartirlas con todos ustedes, que como ya he dicho ustedes son como mi segunda familia y grupo de amigos así que sé que puedo contar con ustedes.**_

_**Así que de todo Corazón muchas gracias.**_


End file.
